Trinity of Hope
by LuckyStarFOE
Summary: Meet Trinity Jo as she grows up in the vault and later becomes the bringer of hope as the Lone Wanderer and finding her way in the wasteland with her trusty companion DogMeat, searching for her dad, finding love, and bringing some much needed justice in DC Wasteland. Rated M for the mature fallout themes that already exist.
1. Prologue

"For I am the Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the End. I will give unto Him that which is athirst of the fountain of life, freely." Revelations 2:16

My mother's favorite quotation from the bible, she was the beginning, my father the spirit and I the end. The one who made the ultimate Sacrifice to fulfill a destiny unknown to me until that very day in September. The year is 2077 and I am the Lone Wanderer this is my story.


	2. Breath of Life Death of a Dream

"James come quick!" Catherine called holding her very pregnant frame against the labs table.

"Catherine, is it time? Is the baby coming?" he asked rushing over to his wife.

"I think so hon, help me to the lab gurney over there will ya. Ahhh!" she moved with James help as best she could her contractions getting stronger each time. James hoisted her up onto the gurney and went straight into doctor mode.

"Madison can you come to the infirmary lab I need your help" He called into the ruined Jefferson memorial's intercom system.

"I'm on my way!"

"Remember try to relax ad breath honey you're doing great!" he said giving her a shot of Med-x to help ease the pains of the contractions.

"I'm here what do you want me to do?" Madison said coming to Catherine's right side."Hang in there girl it'l soon be over and you'll be cooing over a little bundle of joy just you see." she held Catherine's hand reassuringly.

"Maddie help keep her relaxed and focused on steady breathing while she pushes" James instructed even though Maddie had given birth herself not but three years ago he birth was complicated and had to be done by a risky c-section so she was out for her labor.

"Ok. Cat stay with me and try counting along with me 1...2...3..."

"1...2...3...ohhh owww!" she tried staying with Madison but a huge contraction made her stutter.

"you're doing fine Catherine, now try and push with the next contraction."

"1...2...3...Push!" Madison coached.

"1...2...Ohhhh ahhhhh! SHIT!" Catherine hissed loudly from the pain of trying to push along with the contraction which shook her whole body.

"wahhhh!" a babies cry came shortly after her last push and all three of them gave a big breath out.

"Honey we did it! Meet our new baby girl!" James said cutting the cord and wrapping the newborn in one of his cleaner yet old shirts he had around for medical rags then passed her to his wife to hold while he started to clean up.

"She's beautiful James, look she has your blue eyes and your nose!" she cooed at the newborn child. "what shall we name her dear?"

"How about Stinky! Cause thats what it will be for the next few months in here!" James chuckled receiving the stink eye from both his wife and Madison and he swears the baby too. "Daddys only joking sweetie, I think your mother has already got a name picked out for you and I know it will be a good one."

"Yes Trinity Jo, because like my favorite verse from the bible she will be our little holy trinity of hope and a circle of life that we created. I know its a little sappy but do you think its ok darling?"

"Yes sweetie I think it is a wonderful name." James smiled at his beautiful wife and their precious new baby girl with little blue eyes and brown wavy hair.

"oowww.. uh James... Ouch! Gasp! James somethings wrong...i can't ... breathe..."Catherine started convulsions almost dropping their new baby to the floor. Madison scooped up the baby as James rushed to his wifes side.

"Madison get the baby out of here now! Shes going into cardiac arrest! Hurry now!" he ordered Madison out. "hang on Catherine stay with me please!" James cried as he began compressions to try and save his dying wife.

Beep...Beep...Beep!...Smack!..."Wahhhhhhhh!" the baby's shrill cry woke James from his stupor. He lost her he fucking lost her and he'd wished he had joined her as he drank his sorrow away with all the scotch he could find last night. It wasn't until Madison came back with his newborn child ready for bed and reminded him he was not allowed to abandon this one on her when she had her own 3 year old to deal with.

"JAMES DAMNIT! Get Up! you're child needs you!" she burst into his room hearing the screaming wails from his child down the hall and giving him a kick in the thigh to make her point.

"Owww Madison what the hell!?" James whined in his daze as a massive hangover was starting.

"James God damnit you want your baby to join your wife?! Get off your ass and tend to your child!" She was so pissed she was tempted to kill the bastard and raise the baby herself for Catherine's sake but that would be letting him off to fucking easy she thought. "don't make me kick you again get up!"

"alright alright I'm up now how do I turn this thing off?" his mind wiped out from the abuse of alcohol, he picked up the screaming infant and tried to find a switch.

"I will kill you if i have to show you this more than once James now pay attention. There's bottles in the fridge of what we could save from Catherine's milk remember use that first before switching her to formula. Feed her, change her, and she'll most likely go back to sleep. Repeat every 4 hours and you're golden for now." Madison grabbed a bottle to make sure at least he got it right this time.

"Madison...I'm sorry..." James sudden somberness broke through his haze for a moment.

"Me too..." her expression softened a bit. She lost her best friend and he had lost his wife it was like a bomb being thrown upon them all at once but she knew he had to take responsibility for the life he now had to care for. Madison left him to care for the infant on his own and went back to her room to take care of her son.

James held his little girl who seemed to recognize his effort and softened her cry just a bit in which he was thankful for as he could feel a headache coming. "That's my sweet girl, here take a bottle for your old man will you." he coaxed her holding the bottle for in which she immediately took and guzzled greedily from it. "Now only drink milk that way honey, don't you be like your daddy with Scotch." he chuckled to himself. He watched her drink and even let out a tiny burp once she was finished. "That's my girl" He put the empty bottle in the sink and to her to the empty dresser to change her very messy diaper. "this wont do not one bit." he said just pitching the overly soggy mess and starting out fresh with a new clean cloth diaper which he pinned in place pricking himself in the process. she cooed at him and he held her closely to him rocking her back and forth gently. He thought for a moment while he did this and thought about what to do now that Catherine was gone and with out her he was lost on Project Purity as something was missing from their equation and he didn't know what. Now he had this beautiful life in his arms and he swore up and down that he was going to keep her safe no matter what and that meant leaving the memorial for awhile maybe even for good. The Brotherhood of Steel were not going to be able to hold off the Super Mutants forever and with less of a chance now to get the purifier working he feared they would up and abandon their protection at any moment. His mind made up he had to leave Project Purity and find a new home safe from the wasteland to raise his daughter.


	3. Journey to Safety

"Madison listen to me. I'm Sorry but I have to do whats best for my child now and being here is not safe."

"If I can do it with Jason you can do it with TJ, we could work together you know help each other. I'm still here with my child so don't you abandon us now James. I'll never forgive you if you leave."

"Maddie its done. Star is waiting for me outside to escort me to Megaton then to vault 101. I'm truly sorry but with out Cat this project is done for anyways. Best you move on as well and go someplace safe with Jason." he said flinging his pack full of supplies onto his shoulder while carrying Trinity i the other. "Goodbye Madison, maybe we'll meet again someday."

"Maybe, but don't count on it being a friendly reunion if we do James." her cold stare of betrayal made him move even quicker to exit. That was going to be a grudge he knew she'll will never let go of.

"We best get moving if we are to make Megaton before nightfall sir" Paladin Cross stated in her no nonsense tone.

"Lead the way my friend."

They traversed the DC wasteland strategically and quickly only stopping long enough to change the baby's diaper before moving on. "WAHHHH!" TJ stated to cry loudly upset that she hadn't been fed since the early morning.

"shhh sweetie, please!" James tried coercing her back to sleep but she would have none of it as she wailed even louder alerting a nearby radiated mole rat to their position.

"get that baby to quiet down before she alerts the whole damn raider nation!" Star sternly yelled as she fired to rounds into the rat killing it and taking its meat for later.

"Crap! Hush now please honey, you're fine, you just had a diaper change, what more so you want?" the gurgle of his own stomach made James almost hit himself stupid, how could he not think to feed her. "please forgive daddy! I'm not used to having someone rely on me to be fed. Heres your bottle now." he said grabbing a bottle from his pack as she reached her hands out for it with big eyes begging for the nourishment. Instantly she was quietly nursing on it and James let out a sigh of relief.

"You're going to remember to feed her more often right Sir?" Was she actually making a jab at him, it was hard to read the almost too serious Paladin sometimes.

"Yes, though I seem to be failing my crash course at single parenthood at the moment."

Star smiled, "Here sir may I take her, I've scanned the area and this is a good spot to rest a moment. Besides now that she is content, that horrendous growl from your stomach may become the death of us" she again attempted a joke which made James smile. She understood the last 48 hours had been hell for the man and she had the upmost respect for James and all the work he and Catherine had tried to accomplish.

"Thank you Star, for everything." he said handing over TJ who was still nursing that bottle as greedily as possible. He took a seat on the least jagged rock he could find and opened up a container of Cram for himself to eat. It tasted like regurgitated shit but it was food and it would keep him alive that much longer to get himself and his little one to the safety of a vault. He watched as Star rocked little TJ as she finished her bottle and cooed softly at her, it made the sting of Catherine's death even more painful. He should have stopped work on the project until she had had the baby, then maybe she wouldn't have pushed herself so much. She'd be here and they'd be ab;e to finish the project together, but now he was alone with only his child to comfort him now. She was his everything now and no matter what he was going to take her someplace safe. Then maybe just maybe when she was older he'd take her out with him and back to the memorial and maybe they could finish Project Purity together.

"Alright we're not far from Megaton so we should get moving again" she said handing him back his little girl and took up her rifle at the ready.

"Thank you again." James said.

"It is my honor and my duty to serve the people of the wasteland Sir. Think nothing of it"


	4. Megaton and Vault 101

"Here you are Sir. If you ever need my services again you'll find me in the Citadel just southeast of here and not too far from the Memorial." Star Paladin Cross gave her bid farewell before heading back out into the wasteland to assume for home.

James entered the fragmented town set up amongst the crates and hills of the wasteland just south of the Vault he was aiming to get into. Vault 101 had had scavenging groups outside the vault for a few years until the new Overseer had that exploration cut off and shut the door permanently or so he was told by some of the Megaton residents. Moriarty seemed to know more than he was telling about the vault and it's residents and of what had been happening there lately. Seeing as James had no time to waste or money to spend Moriarty felt it was best if he stayed the night then made an attempt at entrance into the vault in the morning. His best shot would be that they could be in need of a doctor and that there could be his way in, if they did in fact need one that is. James would just have to wait to find out. He set up a makeshift crib in the corner of the room he was renting and placed his already sleeping girl into it. He poured himself a small shot of Scotch before he too soon fell asleep.

James slept restlessly until morning when TJ as predicted sounded the I'm hungry alarm at him. "Alright honey I'm up no need to wake the entire bar." he said giving her a bottle and smiling at his baby girl's tenacious thirst for it. If she was this way with anything else she decided to put her mind too he was going to be in serious trouble especially if she decided to hunger for knowledge. "Alright lets get us a home in that Vault now sweetie."

"Not another one Jesus Christ why cant we just not injure or maim ourselves in the first place then we wouldnt be SOL without a fucking doctor!" Alphonse Almadovar the Overseer of Vault 101 yelled in anger as yet another resident had become gravely ill from an infected cut and no doctor to treat it.

"uh Sir you might want to come down to the Vault Entrance room. We have a peculiar situation." a Vault security guard paged him on the intercom.

"Damnit if I come down there for another fucking Radroach it will be your last day on this planet you hear me." his temper fuming. He didn't even know why he kept a guard down there anyways except if it was one on his shit list he might get lucky to lose him to a roach. "yes what is it this time Officer."

"Sir we have a Wastelander wanting sanctuary here. Says he's a Doctor." the guard replied. Damn the vault could use a real doctor who knew what the hell he was doing and not that Jonas kid who couldn't suture a cut to save his own hide.

"State your business here outsider, this is the Overseer of Vault 101" Alphonse said into the intercom.

"My name is James Meyers and I am a Doctor , I'm seeking refuge for my child and I in return for my services as your vault doctor."

Damn they needed a Dr. but his urge to let this outsider in was not winning over his nobody ever enters and nobody ever leaves policy. How they hell could he explain this to his residents of their new Doctor who just magically appeared. His wife was due soon to have a baby and by god damned if she had it with out a damn doctor though. "on one condition will i let you in this vault. You are to follow my every order and command and will not utter a word to anyone about where you really came from. In fact it will not be mentioned to anybody that we even had this conversation. Follow my rules and you will be granted entrance into this Vault. Fail to comly at anytime and you and you're child will have the wasteland be the least of your worries. Do i make myself clear?" he waited and thought of how he was going to explain this new arrival, most people showed great fear of the man so maybe just mums the word or else would be enough to keep them inline. Any vault kids that were already born we all less than 4 years of age and wouldn't remember let alone understand they new guy. "are we agreed sir, i don't have all day."

"Yes I agree to compliance." James bit back his internal instinct telling him to just turn and walk away that this place of safety was not worth the binding contract of service he had just agreed to. He did not have a good feeling about this Alphonse but it was a vault willing to take him and his baby in and it would be safe. That is what he kept thinking as the 10 ton steel door slid out infront of him welcoming him into his new home.


	5. Nosebleed

CH. 5 "Nosebleed"

"Bye Daddy!" TJ waved goodbye to him as she eagerly made her way to her friend Amata. They were close in age only weeks apart and it made them inseparable much to the Overseer's dismay but James delight for it kept Alphonse from being as nasty to him on count of their girls friendship.

James sighed a little watching his girl gain independence from him almost too easily she was only six for that matter. She had an insatiable thirst for knowledge as he had predicted years ago but he dreaded the time away from her, she was all he had in the dull empty void of a Vault and he had no one but Jonas to occupy his time when she was at school. Jonas was brighter than the Overseer had given him credit for as he made an excellent assistant and was close to becoming the next Vault physician after him. Which if their experiments kept going good it may happen sooner than James originally planned but for now he had to stay and keep Tj safe at least until she was of age where she could take care of herself. He met Jonas back in the lab room of the Doctors office space and went straight to his desk in the corner and sat down flipping the computer to life. He started looking over the data from his midnight excursion into the Overseer's office a few nights ago. He still kicking himself for being so stupid and possibly jeopardizing their safety inside the Vault and getting as drunk as he did off the last of the scotch he had brought from the outside. He partially blamed Ellen DeLoria and her own alcoholic obsessive attempts to get into James' pants which made him angry at the thought of another woman besides his Catherine. The pain was still too much for him from her loss and that of his constant reminder in his daughter. Though he would never blame Trinity for the death of Catherine, it was his own damn fault for lack of self control and not keeping her from overdoing it on the project and not resting enough. He had lost that same self control the night he broke into the Overseer's terminal which had been quite easier than he thought for such a hard assed man and downloaded every piece of information from it to his pipboy and then transferred it to his computer which no one would ever be able to guess his password as it was not his daughters name that's for sure. What drove him to do it might have been Mrs. Palmer's constant slipping in conversations with him about the expeditions to Megaton and setting up a small trade with the caravans out front of the city until Almadovar had become the new Overseer. Maybe the fact that he knew the Overseer was keeping the truth from his citizens that the outside was in fact habitable not necessarily safe but it was livable because he came from it. Project Purity also still weighed heavily on him to finish what he and Catherine had started and that maybe coming into this vault had the solution they were missing. After all Vaults had working purifiers but on a much smaller scale than what Project Purity was to be. Whatever the reason he was kinda glad he had done it and had not been caught in the process, no one had a clue and thought the intrusion was possibly Stanley doing midnight maintenance or something, only Jonas had figured out it was him but mum was the word. He found that indeed Mrs. Palmer had been right about the expeditions and that though this vault had not received one there was an item of interest called a G.E.C.K or Garden of Eden Creation Kit which could be the missing link they needed to make the purifier work in Project Purity. He would have to continue running tests and small scale experiments with Jonas before he could really tell if it indeed would be the key, but that would have to wait as his first patient of the day had finally arrived and was ready to be seen.

* * *

"Hey leave me and Amata alone Butch!" Trinity said as the young boy made his way over to the girl's play area getting closer to Amata because he knew it would upset Tj more as Amata hardly stuck up for herself.

"What you going to do about it baby?" he sneered as he knocked over the building blocks Amata had stacked neatly by her. "Cry about it?"

"No you're jsut a mean boy with nobody to play with." Tj answered not fully aware how her astute perception would get her a bad reaction with Butch.

"What did you just say?" He turned from Amata's glare towards Tj with and icy stare.

"Not our fault no one plays with you butch, maybe you should be nicer." she said.

"Nicer eh? Like this?" he said his expression changing from a glare to a smile as he lured her closer to him. He knew she bought his sudden change in behavior as he grinned getting closer then landed a punch square into her nose sending her reeling back away from him her nose starting to bleed. "Yea nosebleed, maybe I'll try being nicer." He chuckled as he took off to find Wally and Paul to play with.

"Tj! Are you ok?" Amata rushed over to her friend who was trying hard not to cry her sleeve of her vault suit soaking up the blood coming from her nose. "We need to tell Mr Brotch, Butch should be in trouble." Amata got up to go tell but was interrupted by Tj pulling on her arm.

"No! Butch will just be worse tomorrow if we tattle. I'm ok really its just my nose look its not even bleeding that much anymore."

"you sure?"

"Yea no big deal Amata, lets just go back to building our castle until school is over"

"alright"

* * *

"Thanks for letting me know Mr. Brotch." James said hanging up the intercom telephone.

"What did Edwin want? Jonas asked curiously, "Is our star pupil making chemical equations again with the building blocks?" he teased remembering when he showed Tj how to make a water molecule using two Hydrogen and one oxygen and she went the next day and put to H's attached to one O and called it water.

"No it appears we have a bully in our midst and Tj got the brunt of it today but he's not sure who started it."

"well if its who i think it is he's due in here next week for his chicken pox vaccine, i could just mix up the vials and give him chicken pox early." Jonas snickered.

"You're right as to who it is. And yes there are two kinds of people in this world that you don't want to piss off. Those who make your food and those who are there to heal you. You may not like the results." James said anger boiling inside him towards the little brat of a boy who constantly terrorized all the kids in that classroom. Jonas nodded as he noticed Tj coming into the lab carrying her bag on her one shoulder.

" Hiya sport! Your dad's in his office waiting to see ya ok." he smiled giving her a gentle pat on the head.

"Thanks Jonas!" she said smiling at him awfully happy for a kid who got punched in the nose earlier he thought.

Tj went back to the back of the lab where James' office was and sat down in her chair to start her homework like she normally does everyday after school.

"Hey sweetie come here Daddy wants to talk to you for a moment." he said watching her get up and make her way over no really looking at him which was rare for her to do. He noticed her right sleeve soaked with the dried blood from her nose which was still red and looked sore.

"So what happened at school today honey want to tell daddy about it?"

"Amata and I made a huge block castle bigger than we've ever made before." she said.

"Anything else?" James figured that maybe she was just excited from playing with her best friend as she was still only six no matter how smart she could be sometimes.

"No thats all my day Daddy." she smiled up at him which let him see the extent of her bloodied nose. It also got him that she was actually possibly lying to him just now. He knew eventually they would cross this path as every kid trys lying to their parents but usually it was to get out of trouble not to avoid telling on somebody that hurt them.

"What's that on your sleeve?" he asked testing his theory.

"That um just dried paint from art earlier today." she said now getting nervouse and looking down away from him and messing with her hair. A nervous habit she could thank him for.

"Trinity Jo." James said stronger than he had ever called her name as he promptly picked her up placing her on the table in front of him putting him at eye level with her. "Why are you lying to me?" The color ran from her face so fast he almost wished he hadn't asked her for he feared she was going to pass out figuring she hadn't truly realized she couldn't lie to him.

"Daddy I don't want to tell." she said her eyes were watering she was trying to be strong for what though he wasn't sure something was truely bothering her thats all he wanted to know.

"Honey Mr Brotch told me what Butch did today, so why did you lie to me and not tell me what happened?"

"because i don't want to be a tattle tale! It makes it worser!" she said staring him straight in the ees that time.

"Makes it worse how my dear?"

She had stopped fidgeting with her hair as well as kept his gaze as she answered."Freddie tattled on him last week after Butch pushed him down. Then the next day he kicked and shoved him into a wall in the hallway after class. Tattling on Butch makes him meaner."

James was surprised at her deductive reasoning she was definitely her mother's daughter. He wasn't sure how to correct her now, in her mind she did what she thought would keep her safe but truth needs to be told no matter what. He did not want her to think it was ok to lie to him or anyone else for that matter.

"Look at me Trinity," he said getting her to match eyes with him, "I know you were just trying to be smart but you need to tell Mr Brotch and Daddy the truth when things like this happen. I'm here to protect you and i can't do that if you don't tell me the truth. Understand me young lady?"

"I'm sorry Daddy! Please don't be mad!" she said her eyes tearing up getting ready to sob for not pleasing him.

"Oh honey I'm not mad at you, I just don't want you to lie to adults you may not like the consequences if you do it again ok" James said taking her hand to reassure her. "Now let daddy have a look at that nose of yours and see if he can make it better ok?"

" OK" she said sniffling a bit. James held her chin up as he used his small pen flashlight to check and make sure her nose wasn't broken. He then got up and got a few moist wipes to clean her up and scooped her up off the table swinging her up above his head getting her to let out a giggle. He then brought her close to him in a tight hug "I love you so much TJ" he said as she hugged him back tightly. "love you too daddy.'


	6. Surprise!

Ch 6. Surprise!

Author's notes: As she is now 10 its going to switch perspectives to her for this chapter as its a quest line specific chapter but most of the vault chapters will be in third person until escape then it will be mainly in Trini's perspective.

You were born in the vault and you will die in the vault, because no one ever enters and no one ever leaves. Life in the Vault was dull and boring to say the least, it was safe yet annoying at times but it was home for my dad and I.

"Surprise!" I heard as the lights in the diner blinded me. "Happy Birthday Trinity!"

"Happy birthday sweetie! Wow ten years old already, I'm so proud of you if only your mother was here..."

"Enjoy the day, as a 10 year old you are ready to start earning your keep around here and to do that I present you with your very own PipBoy 3000. You'll be receiving your first work assignment in the morning so enjoy it while it lasts." Overseer Almodovar stated in his usual pissed off tone as he handed me the archaic device made by RobCo for Vault Tec over 200 hundred years ago. The thing had definitely seen better days but for as old as it was had lasted incredibly well, it looked as if you could drop a bomb on it and it would still run. I placed it into my shoulder bag for safe keeping to put on later that night.

"Happy birthday Tj! We sure surprised you didn't we! Your dad was so worried you were on to us." my best friend Amata came up to get my mind back on the festivities well knowing that her father had probably said something stupid in his perpetual grumpiness. "Bet you can't guess what I got ya?"

"Butch locked up forever?" I half laughed noticing he had been invited to my party probably made to come by his mother knowing my dad was too nice sometimes to those two.

"I wish..but no...Who's your favorite Barbarian?! Thats right Grognak issue 14! And best of all no missing pages!" she said excitedly.

"Thanks Ammy! You're the best!"

"I got it from my dad's locker who knew he used to read comics, but I guess even he was ten once. Well I better let you get back to your guests. We'll talk later ok!" she said leaving to go talk to her father to get him to at least look like he was enjoying the party.

"Happy Birthday Tj enjoying yourself?" Officer Gomez asked.

"I sure am sir Thanks!" I said as I made my way over to see Mrs. Palmer to thank her for coming.

"Hi there sweetie, Happy Birthday my how the years have passed since you and your father came...oh look I'm rambling and you're listening ever so politely."

"It's ok Mrs. Plamer I'm happy you could make the party."

"Oh dearie I wouldn't miss any of you youngins birthdays, there's so few of you these days. Oh dear there there i go again. Anyways here is a sweet roll I baked just for you this morning. It's all yours no sharing required today."

"Thanks Mrs. Palmer!"

"Who wants cake? Time to cut it the cake?" Andy the diner's Mister Handy robot said as he went to cut the cake with his hacksaw arm. Candles, cake and icing exploded all over the backside of the diner covering a surprised Stanley and her Dad. "Andy! Now look what you did!" Stanley grumbled getting up to check Andy's diagnostics.

"Oh great now there's no cake either lame!" I could hear Butch say to his friends as I tried to pass to see Stanley. "Hey Nosebleed, gimme that sweetroll Old Lady palmer gave you" he demanded as he got up in my face.

"What your mother go through all the meal rations again, you do looked starved Butch"

"what was that nosebleed? You're going to pay for that!" He said pushing me back to catch me off guard so that he could land his punch straight on my nose as his usual style. I was ready to hit him back when Officer Gomez stepped in between us grabbing Butch's arm.

"Butch what the hell is wrong with you? Now get back to your seat before I report this to your mother." Butch grumbled as he returned to the table with Paul and Wally. "You ok kid?"

"yea thanks." I said noticing my Dad's worried face, I just shrugged my shoulders letting him know it was just Butch being Butch.

"Man I can't believe Butch would try to start a fight with you at your own birthday party, that jerk." Amata said coming to check on me as always after my altercations with Butch as i do the same when he gets on her nerves as well.

"Well you know he can't take a joke, but good thing Gomez stepped in before I really got him."

"yea good thing" Amata snickered. "Looks like Stanley has cleaned up the bar area and is beckoning you to see him. "See you later."

I made my way over wiping my nose against my vault suit sleeve which was actually stained from all the nosebleeds given from Butch over the years. My dad rubbed my head as I passed to see what Stanley had wanted.

"Thanks for coming Stanley! May I ask you something about the pipboy the Overseer gave me. I noticed there are spikes inside what are those for?"

"Oh those? They are what links your sensory system to the Pipboy VATS System, health system and radiation counter. It only hurts for a sec then it goes away promise." he said smiling reassuringly.

"What's VATS?"

"Oh it stands for the Vault tec Assisted Targeting System. Helps you target enemies but its pretty useless in here except for killing radroaches when you piss off the Overseer and he puts you down in the maintenance halls...but i digress...here ya go kiddo I know it isn't much but Happy Birthday anyways." he said placing a red baseball cap on top my head.

"Thanks Stanley!"

"Hey Tj, Jonas called earlier and said he has a surprise for you. Why don't you go see him down in the Reactor room." my dad smiled at me.

"Ok are you sure they wont mind me leaving?"

"No i think you'll be fine if you slip away for awhile"

I made my way towards the hallway leading away from the diner when Beatrice startled me.

"Hey sugar enjoying your party? Hope I'm not too late. Happy birthday sweetie, here's a poem i wrote just for you."

"uh thanks." I tried to give her my best smile but it was hard because everyone knew she was crazy. I made my way down the stairs towards the reactor room.

"Hey what are you doing down here, kids aren't allowed down in here." Jonas teased me in a such a serious tone as i walked in.

"But Dad said I could come... I uh..." I stammered a little shocked he was being so serious.

"Relax kiddo, I'm only teasing," he said coming over noticing my freshly bloody sleeve." Let me guess Butch? Damn does that kid have nothing to do but terrorize you?" He said taking a rag he had and cleaned up my nose a little. "Well hopefully soon maybe you can get even..." he started as my dad walked in.

"Surprise sweetie, Happy birthday My sweet little girl!" He said coming up to me giving me a tight hug he had wanted to give me upstairs but was interrupted by Alphonse. "Hey i got something for you here Honey." he said handing me a bb rifle gun.

"I'm on radroach duty already? What did I do to the Overseer?!" i was slightly shocked at such the weird and unexpected gift.

James laughed, " oh no TJ Its not like that. This is just something Jonas and I worked on for you to have just in case. I just want you to be prepared for anything and seeing as you are growing up so fast I wanted you to have this." he said also handing me a tin full of bbs.

"Thanks Dad, but where can I shoot it?"

"Follow me sweetie and I'll show you." he said leading the way down another corridor in the reactor rooms to a little back shooting range he and Jonas had set up awhile back. "you can come down here whenever you like and practice ok, infact i encourage it." He smiled showing me how to hold it and aim towards the the first of the swinging targets. "Steady there my girl good, now shoot as you breath out it will keep your aim steadier and on target."

I followed his coaching hitting the middle target closest to me sending it spinning wildly around. My face lit up at the first successful hit, so i tried again aiming towards the target on the left of the middle one which was set a little farther back and a little higher. I took one shot and missed hitting the top left corner of the wall the bb pinging as it bounced around till it landed back on the floor. "Try again sweetie that was close." my dad nudged me and i tried again successfully sending it spinning on the second try. The third on the right was farther back and a bit tougher and took me 4 bbs till i sent it spinning around as well. "Great job now let me get a picture with the sharpshooter, ok Jonas" he said turning around to and taking a few steps forward. I couldn't help myself to give him a shot in the rear with the bb gun to his disapproval, "Honey I brought you into this world I think you know the rest...now come on over here." I giggled slightly moving up to his side putting my right arm around him and holding my rifle next to me in the other. My dad put his arm around my shoulders as Jonas clicked the button, the camera's flash blinding the both of us for the moment.


	7. Chapter 7 Truths

Ch 7. Truths

*** Author's note: This chapter contains discipline as it would have been followed passed on from the beliefs from the 40s. If parental discipline upsets you skip this chapter though its nothing super severe. You have been warned. thanks*****

It was the next morning as James came in to wake Tj up for the day knowing that even though it was saturday her first vault work assignment would need to be started soon. In fact he heard the familiar beeping of an incoming assignment coming from her Pipboy, but it was not coming from underneath the covers where she slept. He looked around noticing the faint glow of it through her shoulder bag wondering why she hadn't put it on yet. She couldn't be afraid of the little pain its less than a punch in the nose at any rate. Maybe she just was too tired to figure out which arm she wanted it to be on or something silly like that he thought he hoped that it was something like that anyways.

"Tj honey its time to get up." he coaxed his sleepy child to roll over towards him as she looked like she hadn't slept well that night.

"Already? I feel like I just went to bed..." She groaned a little sitting up and wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes I heard your Pipboy beep looks like you have work to do this morning already. May I ask why you haven't put it on yet?" he watched as her nervous habit of messing with her hair kicked in, James wishing he hadn't passed on that one though it was cute it always meant something was troubling his little girl.

"Uh... It obviously works without being on my arm can't I just carry it around with me?" she tried to use her smarts and he hated that because he knew eventually she was going to outsmart him if he didn't be careful and he wanted to raise his girl right as best he could.

"I'm only going to ask you this once Trinity why don't you want to put it on, I have mine on it's ok its not as bad as you think."

She took in a short breath a little scared not of her reason but because of how she got the information and she had done wrong and was scared for his reaction. James watched her now more nervous as she looked like she had robbed the national bank and was trying to decide how to confess, but she hadn't done anything bad he thought. Yes she and Butch got into it yesterday at her party but that was almost becoming a regular occurrence she just couldn't really avoid as he had decided since his first shot when she was 6 that she was his favorite target. Even giving him the damn chicken pox didn't stop him from staying hostile towards Tj.

"Trinity Jo I'm not asking again tell me what's bothering you please."

"I don't want to be trapped to this place..." he could hardly make out what she had said she said it so quietly just above a whisper looking down at her feet.

"What do you mean by that? We were born here we will die here just like all that have come before us. It's just the way it is honey." He hated repeating that nonsense of a lie the Overseer enforced but it was what it was.

"not true..." she was still barely audible as she was struggling how to tell him she had gotten information she was not supposed to know and at the same time upset that her dad had known the truth and hadn't told her either. "not everyone has always been stuck down here..."

James was taken aback by this did she find out the truth about where they came from? No not possible nobody but Jonas and the overseer knew as Alphonse had made him knock all the residents out with a strong narcotic to mess with their memories enough that they just had forgot James and Tj had always existed in Vault 101. So she couldn't know and he had nothing where she could get to it to inform her otherwise so what was she on to?

"What do you mean by that honey, you know nobody has been outside that door in over 200 years." He spoke softly as if he was trying to defuse a mine about to go off just by the way her muscles twitched and her hands though now shaking still messing with her hair.

She steeled her expression before she answered. "Daddy I know about the expeditions to the outside. Mrs Palmer was one of them to come and go...thats why she always talks about the old times meeting new people before she remembers she can't speak of it I guess and stops."

James thought for a moment, had he left his notes on his computer screen forgetting to shut it off, he could have as sometimes the long nights got to him. Perfectly acceptable if she had stumbled across them if he had done that as it would have been his fault not hers for the discovery. But something in his gut told him that was not the way she had found out just by her body signals betraying her to his keen doctor's eyes. She had done something she knew was not a good thing and was struggling with the eventual consequences that her actions would bring her.

"May I ask how you found this information?" again he tried keeping as calm as possible for both of them at this point.

"...Your computer...Daddy I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry really." she looked like she was about to explode into a thousand pieces she was so ashamed of herself.

"My computer? That's password protected how did you figure out how to get on it?" She was more like him than he had thought, she had pulled an information heist just as he had done years ago except she got caught and he had luckily escaped repercussions of his actions though this might as well be punishment to him as now he had a lesson to teach because of it. It pained him to discipline his girl as she rarely disobeyed him or did anything to get into trouble, but damn when she decides to get into trouble she does it in a too smart for her own good kind of way.

"It took me 3 tries as it was neither my name nor mom's but then I saw something on your clipboard notes about a Project Purity whatever that is but it worked when I tried it. Why aren't we allowed to know that people have left Daddy? I don't understand." It was a fair question of his bright girl to ask.

"It's just what the Overseer wants there's nothing any of us can do about it and thats why nobody's supposed to know about it." He said a little sternly though he couldn't say that even he wasn't supposed to have this information either. "Young lady do you understand what you have done is wrong? That breaking into Daddy's computer is impolite and unacceptable behavior because that is my personal belongings? Its the same as stealing a sandwich from the diner it is not allowed and I'm not raising a thief am I?"

She lowered her head sniffling trying to hold back the tears"...no daddy I'm .. don't want to be a thief...I didn't mean to make you mad Daddy, I'm sorry!" she had returned a look at him pleading with him that she had suffered enough under her own self guilty persecution but he could not break the line of discipline, not yet anyways. She also now had information that could get her into serious trouble if anyone found out she knew that the Overseer was not always telling the truth to his people and that scared James even more. He took a deep breath he knew now what she was so scared of, she knew she had earned what she was about to get and knew he had no choice but to do it as she deserved it probably felt like she deserved worse. This was the last thing he wanted to do but had to be a good parent and make sure she fully understood her actions had consequences good or bad and to make good decisions as he wasn't always going to be there to protect her.

"Trinity Jo I know you understand that you deserve this and that I will do whatever it takes to teach you to make good choices am I right?" He said taking a seat on the bed next to her in which she defensively folded up her knees to her chest bracing for what was to come. She just nodded tears in her eyes.

"Come here young lady and face me." He said so sternly he almost scared himself, he was angry but not at her just her actions but he was more angry at himself as he somehow knew he had set himself up for this because he was keeping secrets and at the same time passively trying to prepare her for what may happen in the years to come if his plans came to fruitfulness. He watched her body freeze mother nature kicking in and her instincts were not allowing her body to move, though she was twisting her expression that she was wanting to move just to please him and not make it worse. "I...can't my body doesn't want to move..." She slowly replied. He had to get her to do it part was natures instinct to stay away from intended harm though this wasn't going to do anything but teach a point but she needed to learn to accept the consequences and take responsibility for her actions and that included coming to him to accept punishment.

"Trinity Jo you must accept this and come here you control your body not the other way around." James studied his daughter take a deep breath and gulp at the same time but managed to scoot herself off the bed and scuffle her way to stand in front of him. "Good girl, now look at me..." he paused letting her slowly lift her face to his meeting his eyes. "I want you to understand that I love you and this is not something I want to repeat so I pray this is enough to help you make better decisions from now on. Understood?" She nodded again then James took his right arm grabbing her around her waist and forcing her to him and laying her down across his left knee and the bed giving her enough room for her chin to rest on it. He used his left arm across her back to keep her there while he shifted her legs underneath his right leg positioning her properly so that her bottom was raised up to a good height. "If you cooperate with me in this it won't be as bad but if you start getting unruly and resist I will make it harder and as long as necessary to make my point clear and show you resistance to this is intolerable as well. I want your answers to be Yes sir or no sir so that I know we are clear got it?" he said thinking about whether or not to do it bare or leave her nightgown down, he decided the latter leaving the bare as an incentive to keep her under manage.

"yes ..sir" she croaked bracing herself for the imminent barrage to come though she had only received one spanking before back when she was 8 finally getting caught sneaking out past her bedtime to see Freddie as they had thought it was better to do that then to be harassed by Butch, Wally and Paul. He took a deep breath before coming down with the first strike of his right hand in a medium stroke to try and be fair. He did so for about another 10 times checking on how she was handling herself before moving on and giving another 10. Trinity was pouting into the bed as he knew her bottom was heating up from each added stroke but he was determined to make his point sink in no matter what.

"I expect you to not break the trust between us again and to not pry into something that does not belong to you. Understand me?" he asked though between the spanking and asking must have unchained her held in resentment for his keeping of that knowledge and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You lied to me first! Why did you have that data if no one is supposed to have it?" she cried out at him angrily kicking her leg a little in frustration of not being able to move much.

"I am the parent Trinity Jo, not you and I will decide whats best for you. I do not need to explain myself to you. I expect you to understand and listen to me as any ten year old girl should do." He smaked her a lot harder now for her insolence and to make it across that he was in charge of her no matter what for now. She cried a bit harder "but I'm not just any ten year old I'm your ten year old and i can't help being smart like you!" she was fighting back now which he was afraid of but just meant he had to step up to the plate for the new challenge.

"Trinity Jo stop fighting me this instant and just accept the fact that what you did was wrong and I wont switch to your bare rear end and make things worse for yourself than you have already."

She struggled trying to fight back the urge to anger him more from the hurt she had felt and keep her temper in check but she wasn't having any of it. "I don't care you still lied to me!" she spat. He shook his head sighing a little. "Ok then you chose this path no we're going through with it." he said lifting her nightgown up to her back then dropping her panties down to her knees. she kicked out as he did this and he immediately rained down on her in a series of hard smacks as he had hit the climax of the struggle which had made her fight but he knew she would submit to it before long.

"I will keep making my point until you get it that I am your father and I know what is best for you. I respect your independence but you need to understand there are boundaries and no matter what you are not allowed to cross them. Do I make myself clear?" he let up for a moment giving her a chance to answer.

"Yes sir... I understand I'm sorry!" she quivered as she made the right decision to submit to him for now and that she was sorry for yelling at him like she had. "I don't want to do this ever again!" she sobbed as he landed a few more strokes just to really sink it in that he was serious when he meant that he made the decisions.

"Good I don't want to repeat this lesson either and I expect you to hold your end got it." he said bringing her back up to face him which drop ped her nightgown back over her bottom. She went to pull up her underwear but he stopped her, "Not yet you go stand over there facing into that corner and think about what you did and said to me and why you got all that i gave you Understand, I want you to think really hard on what you did." He commanded and she sobbed a bit as she shuffled her way to the corner and just stood silently contemplating her actions.

James got up and left her room for a moment to run down to the office and get some aloe to make sure she wasn't too uncomfortable as she still had a job of some sort to do on her Pipboy. He was having a hard time not crying himself that was the most miserable thing he had done but was necessary and he knew it he just was not up for being that way much longer he hoped. He grabbed the cream and left the lab to head back to their apt when he ran into the Overseer.

"Ah James good I was just on my way to see you. I sent your daughter her first assignment and it seems she hasn't checked in yet. Is there a problem?" he eyed the cream having a small clue as to what they might have been up to.

"Uh no just overslept a bit I will have her on her way to it as soon as possible." James said as he excused himself to pass.

"Oh in that case, I will send her an extra chore so that next time she wont be late. Good day James" he said turning to leave, "oh and If I were you I wouldn't be a softy with cream afterwards James it just makes you look weak in their eyes." he snidely remarked knowing he knew what must have happened between them this morning. James just nodded, that arrogant insensitive bastard, he felt badly for Amata if she ever had had any lessons like the one Tj just had. Asshole probably sent her to bed with no food too James thought as he made his way back and found Tj still standing where he had left her her sobs just down to mere hiccups now.

"Trinity come here please." he said without much tone indicating to her what may be coming. She made her way over to him her eyes puffy and sad and she looked like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure if she was allowed yet. "Do you have something you want to say?"

"I'm sorry I made you mad and that I disrespected your wishes, you still want me for your daughter right? I don't ever want to be with out you!" she said grabbing him in a hug truly sorry for what she had done.

"Trinity I love you dearly with all of my heart and soul and I couldn't possibly bear not having you with me. That is why I teach you these lessons so that you will make wise decisions that will keep you safe. Understand?"

"Yes sir." she said shakily. He just smiled, "That's my girl, now come here you." he said kneeling down enclosing her in a hug as she hugged him around his neck allowing him to rub some cream on her now very red and sore bottom. She squirmed at the cold gel but stopped as it soothed her raw feeling skin, then hearing the beep of the extra work assignment the overseer promised to send Tj for sleeping in arriving. "I'm afraid it is time to pick an arm and put your Pipboy on like the big girl you are and start work. Maybe when you're done we can have a nice dinner at the diner ok?" he said taking it out of her bag and holding it out for her. She was right handed so she decided to place it on her left arm to make it easier to manipulate the controls and such. She whimpered slightly as the neuro spikes entered her arm bringing up her status on the main screen showing full health bar empty rad bar and the like.

"Here is where you go to find your assignments ok." James said showing her what buton to push to select the different screens. "Damn..." James muttered to himself "looks like its sweeping the halls in maintenance and then after that washing dishes in the diner with Andy till 4." he said knowing the Overseer was extending his dickishness to his girl now. "best hurry up and get dressed the sooner you get the first one done the better, I don't want you catching anything down there if i can help it ok." He patted her on the head as he stood up and left her to get dressed. She came out shortly with her vault suit half way on having tied the upper part of it around her waist and just wearing a tank top on top.

"Ah uh.. put that suit all the way on young lady." James knew it was damp and cold down in those halls not to mention filthier than hell itself.

"I tried it wont go on over that damn Pipboy!" she said already frustrated, earning a raised eye from him having just had a lesson on respect and not in the mood to give one on appropriate words for a ten year old to use. "Sorry I mean here look..." she immediately retracted her words but tried shoving her arm through the sleeve of her jumpsuit. "Am I allowed to rip it?" she asked knowing if she pushed it any harder it would rip. James had a better idea. "here hang on one sec..." he said as he went to his desk drawer and brought back a pair of scissors. He cut straight up the left sleeve until it slid down into place and now hanging. He cut the appropriate length off leaving enough sleeve to come down and meet where her Pipboy left off. "There that better?"

"yea i suppose... Thanks Dad" she said still not entirely thrilled with the contraption on her arm. "I guess i better get going." she said finishing buttoning up her jumpsuit. "see you later Dad."

"Bye honey be careful." he said giving her a kiss on the forehead before she went off to her new work.


	8. Raging Teenagers

Ch. 8 Raging Teenagers

"Hi Jonas" Tj greeted him as best she could through her gritted teeth as she marched rapidly into the clinic heading towards the back office as she always did though usually not so hostile. Jonas took a look at her then chuckled to himself lord have mercy on his friend he thought when he came back in a few from grabbing a sandwich. Trinity had turned 13 not long ago and well something was definitely raging inside her.

"Damn Motherfucking Bastard!" she screamed throwing her bag down against the floor. James having come back stood next to Jonas looking towards the alcove of his office as she hadn't closed the door. His eyebrows raised at the fowl choice of words coming from his daughters feminine voice. "Should I bring a tranquilizer with me?" James half joked as he heard something slam against the wall then another loud yell with more cuss words attached. "um you might have to if you don't go calm the beast down soon here." Jonas again couldn't help but laugh still feeling for James having to deal with that with out a woman around was going to be a challenge for sure. "but i'd get in there now seeing as the likely cause is heading our way." He said noticing Butch was coming with a severely fat lip looking to need a couple of stitches.

"I can handle him James now get in there before another atomic bomb blows up here" he chortled.

"very funny..." James replied taking a deep breath as he entered and shut the office door without Tj even taking notice.

"Who does that fucking prick think he is! I swear one day i'm going to kill him, if he doesn't stop messing with me and Ammy! God I hate that asshole!" she ranted on wiping her usual bloody nose with her stained sleeve.

"Ehem..." James knew she must have had another run in but by the looks of it he came out worse for once, but he couldn't understand why she'd be so upset by this, it was practically normal by now. Tjs face drained of color realizing her dad had entered and like a switch had just been clicked her eyes watered and she went from a raging maniac to uncontrollably sobbing.

"Daddy...Whats wrong with me?...I'm not bipolar am I?" she muttered out through her weeping, her brain at it again. James tried not to laugh but he let out a small chuckle. "DADDY It's not FUNNY!" she said even more upset that he could think it was funny to see her this emotional.

James grabbed her close and hugged her to his chest."oh no no sweetie I'm sorry. It's just that well you're going through a change thats all. Everyone does it, it's called puberty and its just your body's way of becoming more developed and ready for adulthood. I know you have learned about this in school recently haven't you?"

She sniffled and nodded. "then why do i feel so emotionally unstable?" she asked.

"Tj as a woman you have different hormones that eventually you'll need for growing up and raising kids of your own. So until your body regulates them it will kinda be like a rollar coaster ride for a little while. I promise I'll do my best to support you while you go through this but you might have better luck talking to Mrs Palmer or Ms Diana about what you're feeling." he said hearing a commotion in the other room. "Hang on sweetie i'll be right back." he said opening and closing the door to his office.

"Ouch damnit Look what that miserable little Bitch did to me!" Butch whined as he struggled to sit still for Jonas. James could feel his Cheeks getting hot from hearing what the little punk of a kid was saying but calmed himself. "Jonas you did give him morphine before you started that right?" Jonas slyly said no as he shook his head yes, James sighed giving him the go ahead and give it to him though he appreciated his friends compassion for making the bully pay. "oh sorry Butch my bad here now it wont hurt as much as i stitch it up ok."

"Whatever just tell that little freak to stay away from me." he said sourly. James sighed wishing he could put that brat in a coma permanently, as he went back into his office closing the door behind him.

"I do have to ask you didn't provoke Butch this time did you?"

"No!" she slightly snapped... "I mean not intentionally he just refuses to leave us alone. No matter what we do we can't get away from him."

"Well just do your best to avoid him I know its hard to do that in here."

"I'll do my best Dad, thank god for the weekends I guess." she said knowing it meant spending most of it down in the maintenance corridors with Stanley. At first she just thought thats what all kids got as their first jobs until she was always the only one except for the few times Paul had been sent to join her. Trinity figured that it was then the Overseer's way of trying to keep her away from Amata but all that did was piss Amata off more at him and spend even more of her free time with Trinity.

"Yes, oh hey i talked to Stanley earlier and he said you'd be the only one with him tomorrow so if you wanted to bring your bb gun with you he'd help you practice with your VATS system on some radroaches if you'd like." he said knowing that she enjoyed using her gun to shoot something other than the targets and his ass when she was feeling cheeky.

"Ok Dad, sure but I have to go now for my job tonight before the Overlord gives me more work for being late..." she said Kissing her dad on the cheek, "Bye!"

"Bye honey See you tonight." he said watching her grab her bag with her and headed off to join Stanley for the fri night scrub of the purifier room's walls. A few more years and she wasn't going to need him and part of him looked forward to it. As soon as she was of age he was going to leave her in the safety of the vault and go back out to finish what he and Catherine had started. Project Purity. If he could finish it he would return for her and bring her out to see there really was a world outside these damn walls to be seen and at least with clean water it would be a little safer to explore. He had more tests to work with Jonas on as they had time to do but he had learned in those notes from years ago that some Vaults in the DC area had received GECKs but not 101. The Garden of Eden Creation Kit or GECK as it was more commonly called was quite possibly the thing they needed to get the purifier working. Part of him wanted Trinity to join him but it was just too dangerous and he would never forgive himself if the wasteland killed her when she could have been safe in the vault. So until he could get the job done this is where she would have to stay.

* * *

"Hey Stanley, same ole same ole?" Trinity asked reaching the purifier room and dropping her bag onto the floor.

"Yea kiddo, I'm sorry you're stuck with me all the time. I know you'd rather be with your friends and all." he said knowing just how much the Overseer made those he disliked lives' miserable as possible. He just wondered what the hell this kid did because she was so smart way beyond her years and he had never heard of her doing anything terrible. Though he'd rather have Tj's company, that bastard Butch deserved it down here more than she did.

"It's ok Stanley I don't mind, really its helping me get stronger to defend myself against that asshole." she smiled "Don't tell my dad i said that though lol he'd prefer i talk like a lady."

Stanley gave a small laugh, "don't worry kiddo I would never, what happens in these tunnels stays in these tunnels" he winked.

"Thanks, I'll get started now I guess." she said picking up a fresh rag and bucket of slightly grimy water and headed of to the far corner of the room to start cleaning. She cleaned what was mostly clean first so that it wouldn't dirty up the water for the clean parts, instead saving the grossest parts for last. She reached behind the back of one of the generators trying to get to some smudge stuck to the wall and tried to be careful as it was on running the purifier. The smudge was slightly purple in color and really stuck hard but it was coming slowly off some of it hitting her hand as she cleaned. Ouch! she muttered to herself as it slightly burned her skin when it touched her. she quickly wiped it off with the rag to get it off which seemed to fix the problem she thought. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and continued working back towards her getting slightly exhausted from her scrubbing which was unusual. Trinity sat back against the back wall for a moment to catch her breath and suddenly feeling a bit chilled. She decided to go to another part of the wall and begin there feeling a bit better as she went along. Must have just been part of her "hormones" she thought to herself and continued on.

"Hey kiddo, you've been busy buts its time you're free now so get on out of here and I'll see you tomorrow!" Stanley came up behind her startling her from her intense concentration on her work.

"Oh that time already, good and thanks Stanley I'll see you tomorrow morning I guess." she said wringing out her rag and hanging it up to dry she then took the now very dark and dirty water and dumped it down the drain setting it on a shelf to be used again the next day. She made her way back upstairs to their apartment to change before getting her dad from his clinic and getting some dinner for the night. She put on an extra layer underneath her suit as she was still feeling chilled and having a bit of trouble catching her breath. She just must have overdone it today with her fight with Butch, raging around this afternoon and having to work this evening she concluded seeing her Dad finishing up his notes from the day.

"Hey Dad, time to eat lets go." she sad grabbing him round his neck in a kind of a monkey hug. James chuckled at his now chipper daughter.

"Alright let me turn this off and we can get going." he said as he flipped off his computer and grabbing his jacket off his chair and followed his daughter towards the diner. "you have a good night at work honey?"

"It was alright...cough..not my favorite night but eh." she said stifling another cough. "how about you dad how was the clinic while I was gone."

"Quiet for once, only one person to see and then Jonas and I worked on some stuff we hadn't had time for in a long while."

"great!" she said grabbing a tray of food that Andy handed to her, he then picked up another and handed it to James. "Thanks Andy!" they said in unison headed for their favorite back corner booth and taking a much needed rest. Trinity picked at her food not feeling into eating much all of a sudden everything tasted blander than usual for 200+ year old food.

"You ok sweetie? You're never not hungry."James asked watching her closely his internal doctor mode kicking in.

"Huh? Yea sorry just got distracted for a bit I guess...cough cough.." she was struggling now with even holding her arm up to take a drink from her glass. She was starting to sweat again but was shivering inside. James got up and slid in beside her to feel her forehead and take a better look at her.

"You're burning up sweetie, I think we should get you to the clinic and see whats going on ok." James said helping her out of the booth when suddenly her legs gave out on her and she started to fall. He quickly caught her and scooped her up in his arms leaving the diner in a hurry and back down the hall to the clinic. He closed and locked the door behind him so that he would not be disturbed while he tried to figure out what was happening to his girl who he sat down on the clinic's gurney. "When did you start feeling bad Tj?"

"Cough...it started awhile after I started work...Cough... I was cleaning up some gunk behind the generator..."her voice cracking and wheezing as she tried to talk. She felt dizzy and nauseous at the same time. James took out his stethoscope and listened to her chest hearing a raspy sound in her lungs which was not good. Her heart sounded good and was beating a little fast but still fairly normal rhythms.

"Did you touch or see anything unusual while you were cleaning?" he said noticing some blotchiness on her right hand.

"...there was this...cough cough..stuff on the wall some of it...cough cough...got on my hand. I'm so cold dad i can't stop shivering...cough..." she said in between fits of coughing and shivering. James went to the medical cabinet and grabbed some medicine for the flu like symptoms she was showing and a syringe of antitoxin incase she had gotten into something else down there. His temper was starting to grow knowing the damn Overseer had caused this by keeping her down there all the time, never giving her a chance to do anything else. That was going to change tonight once he had his little girl settled in her bed for the night.

"Here take these," he said giving her some water along with the pills, " and lets get you to the bed over here and get you tucked in to get some rest. I think its just the flu, but I'm going to check with Stanley and when I come back I will stay here all night with you ok.." He picked her up after she had taken the medicine and he laid her down on the bed giving her the shot of antitoxin as well then kissed her on the forehead pushing her hair off her face and tucking it behind her ear. "You just try to sleep now ok I'll return soon and the door will stay locked so nobody will be in here to bother you ok." he reassured her that she would be safe and could sleep as he pulled the blankets up as far as they would go and tucked them gently around her before leaving. First stop was Stanley then he was going straight for Alphonse.

"Stanley sorry to bother you but may I ask you something?" James asked as he knocked on Stanley's door who came and opened it having no problem with the good Doctor.

"Sure James whats up? Sorry Tj's stuck here I'm sure she'd be more useful upstairs with you but you know how Alphonse is." Stanley confided in James sometimes as he was the only person who didn't treat him like he was scum for being in maintenance all his life.

"Thats going to change but I thank you for taking good care of her over these years. Tj's come down with something and so I just wanted to rule out what causes I can if you dont mind showing me where she was working tonight." James said knowing that she wasn't just sick with the flu something was down here that was making her ill.

"Oh sure, poor kiddo she works so hard at what she does even when its cleaning crap off the walls. dedicated to doing things right no matter what the job. You've got a great kid James you should be proud of her." Stanley said he admired the older man and had a lot of respect for him and also shared James contempt for Alphonse as well.

"Thanks Stanley, I am very proud of her. You said she was cleaning back here near the generator?" he asked seeing where some crud was left on the wall behind it looking like it had been attempted to be cleaned but wasn't budging. James scraped a small sample of it into a container to take upstairs for analysis later, having a feeling it was something toxic. "Stanley have you ever felt sick while working in this area?"

"yea I dont do it often but Alphonse insisted that we scrubbed this room till it was spotless just recently. I have a hard time breathing if i work in here for too long, but if i go away for a day or too and do something else it goes away and i feel fine. Think somethings in the walls in here Doc?"

"Could be Cadmium as its a corrosion stopper used in steel like this. Its probably leaking out from the walls they're so old and corroding now anyways. Acute exposure gives flu like symptoms and can cause breathing issues like what you and Tj now seem to have experienced."

Stanley nodded, pointing to the exit suggesting they dont expose themselves too long then. "What are you going to do now James? Think you can get Alphonse to give it up for a while at least?"

"Oh he's going to, and neither you or my daughter is going to have to scrub this room ever again, and I'm sure she'll still visit but she will no longer be working down here after I get through with him."

"Bout Damn time we had a man capable of standing up to that bastard. James people may not act like it but most are grateful you came here and I am damn glad you did when you did. I know its no heaven in here but it has to be a little better than the wasteland right?" Stanley smiled proudly to his friend who looked shocked of someone knowing his secret. "Relax James, I did too much jet when I was a teen so that crap didn't do anything to me that night you came, but I'm not mad either I know why you have done you've done. For Trinity and it shows dude, now go up there and kick that mans ass for all of us." Stanley encouraged James who gave a small chuckle at the thought that there was someone actually rooting for him to confront Almodovar.

"Thank you Stanley." James said taking the sample with him and heading back up the stairs into the atrium. It was close to 10 pm so most people had gone to their apartments or were heading there now as he passed through the atrium and headed up the stairs to the Overseer's quarters. James drew a deep breath steeling himself for what was going to be a nasty battle of wits and threats hoping that he wouldn't have to resort to physically harming the man but he would do whatever it took to make his point to him.

"Overseer Almodovar open this door immediately." James said with a confidence and without waiver as he knocked intrusively on Alphonse's door. Either he knew what was coming or he wanted the fight because the door opened quickly leaving James face to face with Alphonse.

"Is there something the matter James? Its almost 10 o clock and I have a child that needs her rest if she's going to one day become the Overseer of this place." His arrogance was as thick as the 200 year old Cram they served in the lunchroom.

"Cut the crap Alphonse you know damn well why I am here. You're going to stop sending TJ into those damn maintenance halls or else." James stared into Alphonse's eye showing he meant exactly what he said.

"Temper temper Doctor, you sure are ungrateful for the one who helped you when you most needed it. I am in charge here and I decide where I send any of the kids to assignments. I chose according to their abilities and Tj has an eye for detail which in turn helps Stanley keep the place running smoothly don't you think?"

"Thats not what you assign her and you know it. She's now sick with Cadmium poisoning from being down there in that purifier room and Stanley has also been sick previously from it. You may dislike me all you want but you have no right to take it out on her she has done nothing to you." James spat as he was trying his best not to just punch the mans lights out.

"Sad but you're the doctor so not my problem if she's sick. Now if you have nothing further I'd like to get beck to my evening." he snipped and that sent James off as he rushed him shoving him back into the wall holding him there solidly which surprised Alphonse for being an older man he still had a cold strength to him.

"I'm not kidding around Alphonse, No more work in maintenance for Tj ever or Amata may become the new Overseer sooner than you think. I've killed plenty of things that make you look like a fly on the wall and you know I'm plenty capable to do it and make it even look like an accident if I have to." James said pushing against the overseer harder his cold eyes staring back in disbelief that he was actually being threatened beyond words.

"Is everything alright in there Overseer?" a onlooking Officer Mack peered in at the scene ready to jump in to save the overseer on the word. James backed off immediately at hearing him.

"Yes Mack, James and I are just having a friendly discussion nothing more. Carry on with your night officer." Alphonse said sending Mack on his way. James just studied the overseer waiting for him to make his next move. Alphonse returned his attention back to James, "Fine I will send her to the diner to work with Andy is that satisfactory enough?"

"Thank you. I will let you go back to your evening now." James said never taking his eye of of Alphonse as he left his quarters and then proceeded to head quickly back to the clinic, the rush sound of the door meant he hadn't been followed out. He reentered the clinic again locking the door behind him and made his way over to his daughter's side. She was breathing shallowly and having a hard time at that even though she was managing to sleep through it. He thought it best though to wake her and give her an oxygen treatment. "Tj..its me honey wake up..." he said nudging her awake, she wheezed heavily at the sudden intrusion to her sleeping.

"cough..dad...cough cough...whats the matter?" she wheezed out.

"Your breathing worries me sweetie I'm going to bring over the oxygen tanks over there and give you an oxygen treatment ok. Hopefully it'll help you sleep better and get a better nights sleep."

"Ok." she said quietly watching him bring over the two tanks and small oxygen mask. He placed it gently over her face and brought the elastic around the back of her head.

"Just breath as deeply as you can without making yourself cough to much ok. let it do its job and we'll go from there ok." James said siting down beside her on the bed letting her lay up against him and rest. He brushed her hair away from her face and she gave him a small smile as he wrapped his arm around her holding her close. "You'll get better soon hon, just rest against me for now." She nodded trying to remember to keep her breathing up and steady. James thought for a moment trying to think of something he could tell her or a story or something to relax her a bit but nothing came to mind so instead he just told her the good news instead. "The good news is as soon as you are better you'll be spending your working hours in the Diner with Andy. Hows that for a change? and no need to talk just a nod is fine." James smiled at her as her eyes showed appreciation as she nodded. "I know its still not the best job a kid could have but at least Amata can see you more than before." James rubbed her arm and shoulder and just generally snuggling with his sick little girl and she snuggled right back almost pushing him off the side of the bed leaning into him so hard. Damn could he really leave her, what if something like this happened again and she or Jonas couldn't diagnose it or worse. They were both becoming excellent students and well on their way to being the next doctors in the Vault, but they still even collectively, didn't have the years and knowledge he had on the wealth of sickness that were abundant in both the vaults and the wasteland. James thought to himself wondering what Catherine would in his position, well of course she wouldn't have been she would have been as damn stubborn as Madison and stayed to finish Project Purity to begin with. But still hypothetically, she would make sure she doubled Trini's studies and helped her be the best she could be up until the day she left so that is what he decided he was going to do. Taking a break from his deep thinking he looked down noticing she had fallen asleep even with the oxygen mask on resting up against him, her breathing already improving. He gently lifted her off of him taking off the mask as well so that he could later monitor her breathing and make sure it had actually improved then tucked her back in under the blankets to keep her warm. He then made his way over to his lab set up and took out the sample he had taken from the purifier room. He separated it out into 3 different samples to test adding two different chemical mixtures to the first two leaving the third one as a control. Yep if definitely was Cadmium leaking from the steel walls. He put away the findings and made and entry into his computer for later accessibility if it should ever happen again. His own eyes were starting to close on him and he looked at the clock seeing it was well past midnight so he looked in on Trinity and she checked out alright so he decided to get up on the gurney to get some rest himself. He set an alarm on his pipboy that should wake him up well before Trinity just to be sure he would be up incase she relapsed or something.

Beep Beep Beep...James quiet alarm went off but was not waking the heavily snoring man, too many long days and short nights his own body had had enough with the sleep deprivation and was taking its turn to rest. Three hours later a soft nudge to his arm woke him from his slumber, Tj had awakened and by the looks of it feeling much better than the night before.

"Morning Daddy, you didn't catch what I got did you?" she asked a little worried as she herself checked his forehead for signs of fever. He chuckled, "No i don't think so honey, my body just had insisted that I get some sleep too it seems as I overslept my alarm."

"Yea you really should sleep more Dad, It worries me how much you dont sleep." she said wiping some sleep from her own eyes.

"I'll try but hey look at you how are you feeling?" he asked sitting up and started looking her over.

"I feel a lot better, and it doesn't hurt when I breath anymore. I'm still a little tired but I'm ok"

"Good," he said taking out his stethoscope and listening to the sounds her lungs were making as she talked. "Very good in fact. I know you'll make a full recovery sweetie. How about today we make a father daughter day what do you say to that? We'll do whatever you want though nothing to exertive you are still recovering mind you." He smiled as her face lit up at the opportunity to spend an entire day with him alone.

"you really going to keep the clinic locked up for a whole day? You are so awesome Dad!" she said excitedly.

"Yep, today is our day!" he said scooping her up in a giant hug.


	9. GOATs, Bullies, and Dangerous Daddies

G.O.A.T.s, Bullies, and Dangerous Daddies OH My!

***Note: Mostly in Trini's perspective as this correlates with the quest "Future Imperfect" but will switch to third person after a page break. ****

"I can't find anything wrong with you. You are a perfectly healthy 16 year old girl sweetie," my dad informed me as I had gone to him early this morning hoping to get a sick day. "Now young lady you have a GOAT to take."

"But Daddy my stomach still feels weird. And besides why is this test so freaking important?" I moaned I was beyond nervous knowing this stupid test decided my future here in this hole.

"Trinity, its just the Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test it only helps in deciding where your skills would be useful in serving Vault life. You will do fine honey I'm sure of it, you're a bright young girl and growing up too fast for my liking, but everyone has to take it. I took it when I was you age, so its just your turn." he smiled helping me down off the examination table. "Take it seriously, the last thing I need is your Mother's ghost haunting me because her only child became a garbage burner, understand me?" He eyed me knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Ok ok. I got it Dad." I said giving him a hug and grabbing my school bag. "May I borrow this for good luck?" I asked seeing his Medicine bobble head on his desk.

"Sure Honey, you'll do fine though now go before you're late." he said almost forgetting adding,"Oh and here take this down to Stanley afterwards, its medicine to help with his insomnia and headaches."

"Sure thing Dad," I smiled at him then headed through the clinic putting the medicine in my bag for later. I waved to Jonas who smiled and wished me good luck today and if I didn't like my results he'd have a "discussion" with Edwin later that night which made me laugh easing my tension. That tension was short lived as I came around the corner from the clinic heading to the classroom. Butch and his pack of morons were harassing Amata, again badgering her and not allowing her to pass.

"Butch don't you have anything better to do?" I said stepping up to them.

"Stay out of this Nosebleed or you'll be returning to your daddy with a few broken bones." he threatened back.

"Know how to kill a snake Butch?" I stared him straight in the eye, "you cut off his head." I caught him off guard hitting him squarely in the jaw sending him stumbling backwards.

"Why you little bitch! You'll pay for that! tunnel Snakes get her!" he commanded. I saw Wally coming for me next and decided to try and use my wits to save my face. "Always his little pawn aren't ya Wally" I said knowing Wally hated being told what to do. He stopped, "Nobody tells Wally Mack what to do no one." he said. "I'm done with this shit, lets go Paul." Wally commanded his other half and they decided it wasn't worth the effort to deal with me anymore.

"This ain't over Nosebleed not by far..." Butch grimaced as he massaged his jaw a bit, "You will learn that the Tunnel snakes Rule 101 or else." He finished taking off towards the classroom.

"God its like they can't stand to be anything other than worthless assholes. Thanks TJ, I don't know what those garbage burners would have done if you hadn't shown up. Hey want to meet at the Diner after the GOAT? We can celebrate our final passage into slavedom together" she laughed.

"Sure, I just have to run something down to Stanley before I join you, shouldn't take long." I said as we entered the classroom and took our seats.

"Good morning kids, everyone ready for the 2077 G.O.A.T.?" Mr Brotch greeted the class as we all groaned. "Don't worry its not like your entire future depends on how you answer these questions or nothing." He joked with us, as he tried to lighten the mood. "Now when you finish the test bring it to me and you will get your results. Eyes on your own tests and you may begin." He instructed as we all looked down and started filling out our papers.

Question 4: Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer. A. Pitcher, B. Catcher, C. Designated Hitter, or D. none you wish the vault had a soccer team.

Jesus christ how the hell is that kind of question going to help them decide what job I'd be good at I thought angrily to myself. I tried thinking about how my dad would have answered that one, and decided he would have probably picked hitter, so thats what I chose. I finished my test then reread through it just to make sure I really chose well. I made my way up to Mr. Brotch noticing I still finished before everyone else, though Amata was close behind me, "Here's my test Mr. Brotch God I hope I did ok." I smiled nervously at him.

"TJ I'm sure of it," he said as he scanned my test answers, "See nothing to worry about, Dr. Trinity." He smiled showing that I had indeed tested to start the medicine track.

"Thanks Mr. Brotch! See you tomorrow!"I said smiling to Amata letting her know I'd be at the diner shortly. I made my way from the classroom down the stairs towards the maintenance halls I had grown to know as a kid so long ago. I found Stanley in his office if you could call it that, as it was a rusting out old desk in a dank alcove but it was as private a place he could find. "Hey Stanley, I brought this down for you from my Dad." I said handing him the sack with the new medicine for him.

"Thanks kiddo, so do I get to call you Dr. next?" he asked knowing well what day it was. I laughed and nodded, "It would seem that way yes."

"Good for you kiddo, you do your old man proud ya know."

"Thanks Stanley, that really means a lot." I said, "I gotta go Amata's waiting for me up in the diner."

"Sure kid, tell your dad thanks for me too ok." He said as he waved goodbye to me.

I made my way down a side tunnel taking a back route that would lead me to the diner faster. I rounded the corner and WHACK! The hit sent me staggering back reeling in pain. before I could recover a pair of hands had grabbed me by the hair and chin lifting me up my head spinning in circles.

"I told you we rule this place and I keep my promises." I could hear Butch through the ringing in my ears as I tried focusing my eyes seeing that he was holding a wrench now dripping with some blood, my blood.

"You fucking bastard..."I sputtered out as I swung my free hands out trying to hit him. They were quickly grabbed by another set of hands which looked like Wally's as he pulled them back behind me.

"ah ah ah none of that Nosebleed," Butch said as he sucker punched me hard in the gut. It left me trying to catch my breath as I was being held tightly by now who I assumed were Paul and Wally. He then kicked my left leg forcing it to twist and almost snap but thankfully it didn't. It was enough force that Wally too was knocked off balance and I managed to free my right arm. I moved to try to hit Paul behind me to free myself but he held on tight to my hair and chin making it too difficult to twist around to get anywhere. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Butch raising the wrench to make another blow to my head. An instant mistake I used my right arm to block the blow, SNAP! I screamed out in pain my right arm clearly broken as it hung limp from from my elbow down the forearm bent in a funny angle, blood oozing from the impact. My head was reeling and my eyesight was fading in and out from the first hit of the wrench and the newest assault wasn't helping..

"aww did that hurt you nosebleed, I'm sorry..." Butch spat as he lifted my face to look at him, by this time I was trembling not just from the pain but I was starting to fear for my life tears in my eyes. He had decided I'd had enough and must have given a signal as Paul and Wally released me, in which I immediately fell to my knees and slumped over not having any strength nor coordination to hold myself up.

"Don't interfere again nosebleed, got my point?" Butch gave one last kick to my side knocking me agonizingly over crying out in pain. "Lets get out of here."

* * *

Paul slowed down falling behind the other two who were gloating all the way back heading to their gang's hideaway. He felt disgusted and sick that he had allowed himself to be apart of that attack. He decided he couldn't fix what had happened but he damn well was going to make sure he got Tj to help. He ran back down the stairs finding her trembling and limp and dripping blood from her forehead, nose, and arm. Oh god please say they didn't kill her, they were just supposed to scare her. He rushed over hearing her groan as he lifted her up getting under her left shoulder to support her. "Tj I'm soo. sorry... please just hang in there and we'll get you to the clinic. Can you try to walk?" he asked. She hobbled a bit as she went in and out of dizziness and almost blacking out.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the clinic James had been pacing a little wondering where Tj had been since that morning, he thought she would have come and told him the news by now. "Maybe she's just lost track of time hanging out with Amata, James," Jonas said trying to calm his friend down.

"Yea you're probably right." Right then the door slid open Amata coming in and looking quite distressed.

"Has Tj come by? I can't find her anywhere!" she said nervously.

"Didn't she show up for the GOAT?" James asked hoping she didn't try and skip or worse.

"Yea, she was going to meet me afterwards in the diner, after she dropped off the stuff to Stanley, but she never showed up and I'm worried sick now."

"Well she couldn't have gone far, I mean its a Vault after all." James said thinking of where to start looking. "Well best start down with Stanley I'd guess," he said as he moved to head towards the clinic door being met by the Overseer coming inside the clinic too.

"Amata there you are, come on now its time for dinner." Alphonse said.

"But Dad we can't find Tj, she's missing I want to help find her."

"I'm sure James can handle that, she's probably just scared to reveal her test results or something silly like that now lets go." He said as he motioned for her to follow. As they turned around to leave they heard a slight groan and an exasperated Paul carrying the now slightly conscious TJ on his back.

"Doc its TJ, she's hurt bad! You gotta help her I'm soo sorry!" He said to the shock of all in the clinic at the sight of Tj's injuries as she hung limply over his back.

"Tj!" James, Amata, and Jonas cried out in shock together.

"Quickly put her down over here, Jonas grab some bandages, rags, and some stimpacks." Paul did so as Jonas helped ease her down onto the gurney so that they could start assessing her wounds.

"What the Hell happened here?" James asked trying to keep his head in all this mess.

"It was an ambush, Butch wanted to make a point and took it too far. I'm sorry I should have maned up and stopped it before it even happened." Paul was beating himself up inside thinking how much of a dick he had been and how Tj had been there in times he was in trouble and this is how he had repaid her, by letting her get all beat to hell.

"Oh my god, Paul! Why?" Amata asked coming over to help but was stopped short by her dad.

"This is for James to deal with lets go and leave them to their business." he said in his usual dour tone.

"NO! Damnit this is my fault and you may not see it but if it weren't for her I'd be on that table!" Amata screamed at her dad.

"What the hell do you mean Amata? Those two have had it in for each other for forever. It's not your fault they squabble like dogs in a dog fight." He said coldly enough that James had to fight the urge again to kill that man where he stood as he just tried to focus on helping TJ. He noticed her broken right arm and the gash with it as he informed Jonas that he had to set it before he could use a stimpack to start it healing. "Jonas put that bit of rag between her teeth for her to bite down on. I have to set this now but its going to hurt." He watched as Tj wasn't really aware of what was going on her head injury was most certainly a concussion and was causing her to black out. He counted inwards to himself taking her wrist in one hand and the upper part of her forearm in the other. On three he gave it a hard twist setting the bone back into position as Tj let out an agonizing scream through her gritted teeth from the sudden increase in pain.

"What I mean Dad, is that Butch goes after me like I'm some fucking prize to be had. He was harassing me today and if Tj hadn't stepped in I dont think I would have even made it to the test. I'd be in some hole somewhere battered and taken advantage of." she said indicating that not only would he have knocked her around he would have had his way with her against her will. That moment a fire flickered in the Overseer's eyes that the bastard was actually trying to take advantage of his daughter and he was not going to stand for it. He looked to James in an understanding of what he had meant about protecting his girl no matter what the costs and now they both were going to put Butch into place.

"James, think Jonas can handle Tj's condition for now while we attend to some business with Mr Deloria?" he said James immediately recognizing the man was going to do something good for a change. "And bring something that may prove our point beyond reason ok."

"Yes indeed, Jonas have Paul help you clean and bandage her up and keep her as quiet as possible, I can't give her pain medicine until I asess that head wound as pain meds would cloud possible brain injuries. Amata help try to keep Tj quiet and as comfortable as possible." James said grabbing a vial of saline solution that wouldn't harm Butch but he'd never know the difference between it and something that could be lethal.

"Got it, lets go pay Butch a visit shall we?" Alphonse said as the two of them left the clinic.

"Paul you can help best by bringing me more clean rags and taking the used ones and putting them in that bucket over there. Thanks" Jonas guided as he continued to clean up the blood and dirt from her wounds. Amata stood beside her and took her left hand in hers causing TJ to stir a slightly.

"Amata?...I'm sorry I didn't make...it" she said her voice raspy from the pain. "I'm..."

"shhhh Tj, just try to relax ok, it's no big deal I just want you to get better ok." Amata stopped her friend from talking. "just rest your dad will be back soon and it will be all ok" she said as tears filled her eyes for her best friend not to suffer wishing she could somehow magically make it all go away.

"Don't cry over ...cough.. me its ok..."Tj was having a hard time keeping focused and it wasn't soon before she passed out again.

"Jonas is that ok she do that?" Amata asked.

"Should be ok, for her to do so until the Doc comes back."

"Damn Paul, what were you thinking? Why would you even consider being apart of something like this?" Jonas questioned the boy.

"Dude I don't know. I'm just trying to be who I want to be in this hole. I didn't mean to let it go this far though. Wally and Butch are my only friends I have though." he said.

"Paul if you'd have stopped hanging around him you could have had us for friends." Amata stated.

"Yea but then what be harassed along with you? Not really in my plans..."

"no asshole you could stand up for yourself and be a man. You obviously care a little or you wouldn't have helped bring TJ here." Amata hissed.

"Easy kids, sorry I asked lets just stick with the here and now and do what we can for TJ ok" Jonas intervened not wanting another fight to break out.

* * *

Alphonse was about to bang on the Deloria's apt door when James grabbed his arm hearing something in the hallway coming towards them.

"Easy Alphonse, lets do this smart ok. I think our man is coming our way" he said confirming hearing Butch talk to Wally down the hall heading in their direction. Alphonse nodded and listened for James to give the signal. The two waited in silence as the boys chattering got louder as they got closer to them, James and Alphonse had decided to give them a taste of their own medicine an ambush of their own. Right as the boys rounded the corner James and the Overseer grabbed one boy each the much stronger men easily overpowered them as they slammed the boys against the wall.

"What the hell man!" Butch yelled as James shoved against him holding him up against the wall the Overseer doing the same with Wally.

"Did it ever occur to you boys that if you mess with a sleeping bear's cub that eventually the bear is going to wake up and not be very happy when it does."James eyed Butch trying to read what he was thinking and if he was even thinking of showing any remorse for what he had done.

"Look man it's not my fault the little shit ask's for it. Both of them do." he said trying to keep his cockiness to see if it would prevail.

"Cut the crap Butch! If you want to live to see another day I'd answer the Doctor truthfully and without the Bullshit. Same goes for you too Mr Mack."

"Look Overseer sir, I never wanted anything to do with it it was all Butch I swear!" Mack crushed easily under the pressure as he was hardly a boy with any backbone.

"Why you little squealer! Do whatever you can to save your hide Wally, figures." Butch sneered.

"Wally I know who the real problem is here so let me say this once, if I catch you ever again messing with my daughter and her friend it will be more than answering your father that you will have to worry about got it." The Overseer said allowing Wally to go free and he immediately ran towards his apt. Alphonse had informed Mack of his son's problems so he wasn't worried that Wally thought he'd be heading to a welcoming home.

Jame and the Overseer turned their full attention to Butch struggling against Jame's grip all he could.

"If you want to live to see your 30's you best start wising up and leaving Amata and Trinity alone and keep to your business and become a respectable citizen of this Vault." James stared coldly into the boys eyes not sure his point was getting across. He decided he would need to pull out the vial and make his intentions perfectly clear. Butch's eyes widened seeing the vial of what he could only imagine was some kind of poison.

"You wouldn't that's murder!" he said.

"Do you think what you did to TJ was anything less? You practically attacked her with the intent to kill did you not?" The Overseer joined in.

"I'm sorry man, I was only going to scare her so she'd stop sticking her nose into business that wasn't hers."

"oh like you trying to get in my Daughter's pants?! Is that the kind of business you talking about?" The color ran from Butch's face at the sound of the Overseer was on to him and his actions of late. The Overseer continued, "There are three kinds of people you really don't want to piss off my son, and those are people who prepare your food, those who are here to heal you , and lastly the guy in charge of your safety Period. Are you catching my drift Butch?"

"Ok man I will promise not to bother them anymore, just please dont let the crazy doc here kill me!" Butch started to plea and had realized they were very serious about taking matters into their own hands.

"I think the boy is learning what say you James?"

"I think he now understands the boundaries. Am I right Butch?"

"Yes Sir I do man really!" He said as James released him from his hold. He was quiet for a moment thinking to himself before saying, "May I see her, I'd like to tell her I'm sorry, I let my anger get the best of me and I took out something on her that was never meant for her or Amata and I'm sorry."

James eyed the boy he actually looked remorseful for what he had done, he knew he really had no role model in his mother and without a father he was really just a lost boy looking to make himself known. Granted it was still no excuse for what he did James felt slightly sorry for the boy and maybe he could help him a little and give some guidance these next few years if he'd allow it.

"Alright but it will have to wait until tomorrow, you gave her quite a nasty head wound and it needs some looking after tonight. I'll call you tomorrow to let you know when she's awake ok."

Butch grimaced as the fact of what he had done really sank in, he wasn't a completely heartless bastard but he sure wasn't helping his case lately. "Alright man, I appreciate it and I really am sorry I've been an ass to both Tj and Amata sirs, I just am looking to fit in in here and doing a lousy job of it."

"Butch its tough but you'll get the hang of it soon I hope. Thank you for coming to your senses and I shall see you tomorrow I'm sure." the Overseer stated acknowledging the boy and allowing him to leave.

"I think that went rather well don't you think?" he said.

"Yes, shame he couldn't have come to this realization before taking his agression out on our kids but maybe now he can at least find a way to coexist with them." James stated as they headed back to the clinic.

"Amata time to go I promise you can spend all day tomorrow here if you'd like but I think James needs some time with Tj tonight ok." Alphonse said as Amata wished her friend goodnight and that she'd be back in the morning as Tj was still unconscious since she had passed out earlier. She left with her dad he also bidding farewell to James and Jonas.

"Paul thank you for your help you can go home now too if you'd like." Jonas said and Paul nodded wishing Tj a speedy recovery and apologizing again to James. James went over to where his daughter was laying now mostly bandaged and resting through all that had happened. He gently took her hand trying to get to wake back up so he could see how bad her concussion was.

"She's been out almost since you left with Alphonse, I wasn't sure if we should have let her stay out like that. She was in so much pain I figured it was her body coping with it." Jonas said worried he had made a mistake.

"Tj come on now honey I know it hurts but you have to wake up for me for a little while." He coaxed trying to rub her shoulder a bit as she started to stir.

"Dad...?" she said opening her eyes slightly, she grimaced as she moved to look at him.

"Try to stay still sweetie, I need to check that gash on your head and see if you have more than just a concussion. I'm sorry this will hurt a bit but as soon as I know I'll give you plenty of medicine for the pain, just stay strong for a little longer for me ok."

"Alright..." she said as he started to gently lift the temporary bandage on her head off. She winced slightly as he gently palpitated the wound weighing whether it was going to need stitched up or not. It wasn't as deep as he had thought it just had a lot of swelling behind it already. He decided it was best to just leave it alone and let it close up naturally, though it would probably leave a small scar on her forehead.

"I think you got lucky with this one Tj, just rest now and I'll give you some morphine to take away the pain, will probably knock you out as well but it will guarantee you get a full rest tonight." said sweetly kissing her on the cheek. He then injected her arm with a large amount of morphine to take all the pain away at least for the night. "I love you honey with all my heart."

"Love you too Daddy," she said as the morphine quickly took affect and she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Escape

CH 10

Escape!

*** From now on most chapters will be from Trini's perspective unless she is knocked unconscious or I feel like filling in more than you would get from a first person perspective. If I switch it will always be after a page break though ***

Three years later...

"HEY! TJ! Wake UP!" I could barely hear Amata yelling at me over the sound of the alarm system going off. She was shaking my shoulder trying to stir me from what was a nice sleep for a change.

"Huh! What the hell Amata?" I yelled back as I sat up, "Finally get a decent nights sleep around here and..." I was cut off.

"Tj its your DAD! He's gone! Somehow he got the vault door open and now my Dad is furious! He's blaming him and now he wants you! You have to get out of here!" she said in a panic the fear in her eyes showed she had seen something terrible.

"wait wait slow down...What do you mean my dads gone? He couldn't have left no one can. If this is some prank you and he are up too its not funny." I said. my head starting to hurt from the blaring sirens.

"Damnit TJ I'm not joking, Jonas is dead and if my father gets ahold of you you'll be next!" she said tugging my arm until I was standing up out of bed. "Did you know he was planning to leave? Why would he leave you behind?"

"No I had no clue why he would do this." I was so mad and scared at the same time. Why would he just abandon me in this place, couldn't he take me with him, wouldn't he have known that the Overseer would have seen this as an attack to his authority and take it out on the next available person he could? Amata snapped me out of my thoughts as she shoved a 10mil pistol into my hands.

"Here take this I heard the guards are aiming to kill. I'm sorry you had to find out about Jonas this way I know you were close. I just dont want to lose you like that either." she said, "I got it from my dad's locker when he was out. TJ I have a plan please let me help you"

"Ok ok yes I'll gladly take your help, Let me grab my things as you tell me your plan ok." I said changing into a newer vault suit of mine and packing my extra in my backpack. I went to my drawers grabbing a couple sets of underclothing, my baseball bat, ball and hat stuffing all but the bat into my bag. I slung my bb rifle over my shoulder and stowed the tin of extra bbs in my pocket for easy reload. I grabbed all the med supplies from my room medicine cabinet including 10 stimpacks, some med-x, and 2 purified waters.

"There is a secret tunnel under my dad's office desk. Break into his computer and open it and it will take you directly to the door. Then you can escape. Please be careful, I'll try to meet you at the vault door entrance if I can good Luck!" she finished turning to leave, I stopped her by her arm and pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Amata I will never forget you!"

"I'm going to miss you Tj, now get scootin!" she said as she ran out the door of my room. I took one last look around what had been my home for nineteen years all the memories that had been made and what I was now leaving behind to follow my dad. I took a deep breath steeling myself for the flight ahead I'd been terrified before but never having to flee my only place of safety. I made my way cautiously out of my dad's and my old apt looking every direction for sounds or signs of people who may now want to hurt me. I turned left heading towards the atrium slowly but surely when I saw a quick flash of movement from my left side startling me half to death.

"Nosebl...I mean TJ! You gotta help me!" Butch had come out from his apt seeing movement in the hallway and hoping it was help.

"This is ironic now Big ol Butch asking me for help? What the sirens scaring you?" I said not really having the time to put up with his shenanigans.

"I know i know but its my mom please TJ you gotta help her or she's going to die!" He was super panicky and I had never seen him this way ever.

"Whats wrong with her, I really can't stall for long I've got my own problems."

"Radroaches Tj, fucking roaches are in our apt and I just can't do it! I'm sorry I have always been as ass to you I know but please help for my mom's sake please?" He begged about to cry himself.

"Ok ok Butch I'll help show me where she is." I followed him back to his apt and he immediately pointed to his mom's bedrooms where I could hear her cries for help. I pushed the open button on the airlock door and noticed three roaches biting at her as she sat helplessly on the floor. Locking into VATS I lined up 2 shots each from my bb gun aimed at each roaches' head then fired. It was the first time I had actually used Vats in a adrenaline rushed mindset and it was like time slowed to a standstill as each shot hit their designated spot killing all but one roach leaving its head hanging off but it was still trying to bite. Another shot split it completely off and it laid dead infront of Butch's mother.

"Thanks TJ thank you so much for saving my mom. I knew I could count on you." He said. "Here I know your on your way outta here and I should have made you girls members along time ago but here take my jacket you're one bad ass tunnel snake if ya ask me. At least it can keep you warm out there in the cold wastes."

"Uh... thanks Butch but I gotta go, be cool ok in here. Maybe we'll see each other again someday." I said taking his jacket.

"yea maybe whatever nosebleed...Now get outta here before I change my mind." he sniped same ol Butch, I thought.

I made my way out of the dorm hallways and into the atrium seeing Tom and Mary Holden frantically discussing trying to leave the vault as well saying if my father could do it why not them. I rushed past them so quickly they didn't even have time to contemplate me. As I entered the stairway to the upper levels I hear gunshots and Mary scream before her screams were silenced as well by more gunshots. I ran up the stairs leaping over two roaches nipping at my heels I didn't have time to play exterminator anymore I had to get out of here.

"Oh good you've made it this far without running into others I hope." Officer Gomez had surprised me I almost shot him in fright.

"Wait you're not turning me in?" I asked he had always been nice to us but He was taking a big risk helping me against the Overseer.

"Yea look you need to get out of here, find you dad and I'll forget I ever saw you. I'm sorry about this its the pitts but you gotta do what you gotta do to protect yourself Trinity ok. I won't hold it against ya." He said quickly going to Andy's aid hearing someone else scream.

I hit the long hallway heading towards the the Overseer's corridor when I heard the yelling from the Macks blaming my father and me for their new predicament. I just rolled my eyes and continued on down the hallway narrowly escaping Officer Hannon thankfully being preoccupied by several rad roaches attacking him. I made my way up the stairs into the Overseer's corridor hearing a lot of angry shouting. I shrunk down creeping my way down the hallyway so as not to be seen, at least not yet anyways.

"I don't know where she is and even if I did she's my friend! I'm not turning in my friend!" I could hear Amata angrily answering someone.

"I know she's your friend and all I want to do is talk to her. Promise! Now please just tell Officer Mack and I where she's gone off to." I could hear the Overseer pleading with her.

"Yea I promise I won't hurt her...much" Officer Mack sniped.

Shit shit shit what do I do now...Ammy should be fine her dad wouldn't hurt her hes not that insane is he? I thought out my actions I could easily sneak by but would they really not hurt her? But I couldn't really take them on either, though I disliked Mack I couldn't kill him and definitely couldn't kill the Overseer not infront of Amata nor could I even imagine doing so. Suddenly the sound of two other officers calling out more radroaches brought Mack to look out the door. I scurried to my feet as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough as Mack grabbed ahold of me by the arm and his other hand grabbing my hair holding my head back and shoving me into the office.

"Well looky who I found. Mighty convenient of you to just appear like that isn't it." I winced against Officer Macks tight grip on me as he brought me face to face with the Overseer.

"Where do you think you were off to huh? Trying to get out like your father?" he sneered.

"Well you for sure dont want me here so why not just let me go. With me gone you could go back to ruling your vault with a hard assed hand like you like." I struggled against Mack a bit.

"Its too late for that now that your father's actions have thrown this vault into chaos. I should just kill you now and get it over with for both our sakes." He said grabbing the pistol from my pocket where I had stuck it earlier. "Not exactly sure how you got this, but thanks for making this easier for me."

"Dad stop it! Please just let her go and we can fix this! I know we can please just stop it!" Amata piped up starting to get scared she was going to see me die right infront of her.

"Look kill me and you're back where you started with no Doctor. I'll stay here for the rest of my life and be your doctor if you let me live." I said remembering Jonas had slipped in saying he was glad that the vault finally had a really good doctor years ago.

"Good point, I did have the only other option killed unfortunately so indeed if I keep you we wont be without a Doctor." the overseer stepped back again in thought thinking probably how he could resolve the chaos and allow me to stay under his forever control of course. I could see Amata looking at me in disbelief at the fact that I would try to stay here. I tried giving her a look that I knew what I was up to but my attention was brought back to the Overseer as he got right up close to me looking down into my eyes.

"I'll make you the same offer I made your father, follow my every command, I'll have zero tolerance for any disobedience or any action out of line, comply completely and you may stay here permanently. Failure to do so will bring you to an early demise. Do I make myself clear?" He said.

I took a deep breath hoping this tactic would work. "Yes Sir I'll comply." Amata's jaw dropped a little.

"Well then Mack release her. You and I need to get to the Reactor room and disable the alarms and make sure that things not going to blow up. I expect to see you back in your clinic Doctor." I nodded rubbing my wrist where Mack had held it so tightly. I watched them leave and head out of earshot.

"Are you fucking insane TJ?" Amata cried out at me in shock.

"shhh... No but it was my only way to get out of dying for the moment and now I'm free to leave as we had planned." I said as she immediately recognized my true plan of intentions.

"You're too damn smart TJ, If anyone can survive out there you definitely can. Lets go before they get back." she said.

I followed her down into the Overseer's big control room slash office along the wall were a couple of lockers which provided me with some ammunition, more stimpacks, another vault suit, and best of all the password to the computer. I quickly powered on the computer and typed in the password which brought up a menu of sorts. I clicked open the overseer's tunnel and a loud grinding noise started behind us. The entire desh lifted up revealing stairs going down into the tunnel, we ran down them turning left into another long tunnel. Knowing Amata was unarmed I decide to exterminate two roaches that were crawling about so as to not get her injured. No doctor. "Amata I left some medicine books in my room try to get them and study them well. You really will be without a doctor so the more you can learn the better you can help keep the people living in here alive and healthy." I said as we made it to the end and found another switch on the wall pressing it opened the door to the Vault door room. We ran into the room and stood in amazement for a sec that we even had got this far. I looked to Amata, "You know you could come with me, leave this place too."

"I couldn't leave my dad, I'm the only one who can get him to settle down and maybe make amends to this place. Maybe we'll see each other again someday."

I nodded finding the door's control panel. "Stay safe Ammy I will miss you greatly!" I said hugging her before shoving the lever to the open postion. New sirens went off indicating that the vault door was being opened as the steel against steel screeched loudly. We could hear shouts from behind the locked main entrance to the room our presence being noticed.

"You did it! When you find your dad tell him...I'm sorry..for you know Jonas and my dad...and for this happening to you too. I'm going to miss you a lot but you better go before they bust that door down!" she said as I took one last look at what was my safe haven for all these years then headed for the unknown. As I crossed over the threshold where the vault door usually sat shivering a little from the sudden change of temperature and trying not to hurl seeing the skeletons of people who had tried to gain entry. I could hear shouting of the guards yelling at Amata to stay back and that they were not going to follow me out but instead close the door. I glanced back hearing the screeching steel returning the door back into its original position. That was it I was now on my own away from everything I had ever known how on earth was I going to do this. I guess the first step is to open the door that had disguised the entrance to the Vault. It took several minutes for my eyes to adjust to the blinding light of the real sun beating down at me as I had exited the cave exit. My pipboy beeped with notices it was picking up new radio stations adding them existing stations that were no longer available. I put in my ear bud in my left ear to see what these new stations were. One was called Galaxy News Radio and was barely audible over the static so I switched to what was called the Enclave Radio. It was clearer so I decided to listen to it for the time being as I made my way over to a rocky ledge to get my bearings. I looked around seeing for the first time what was the once thriving cities now called the wastes infront of me deescalate buildings all crumbled to pieces, roads hardly even being visible from all the broken and dismembered pieces. To my left looked like something that once was a small town with what looked like a school still mostly intact. to my right I could barely make out a compound almost completely surrounded by metal walls. Something told me I should go for the big metal thing so I set to it climbing my way down from the ledge to the broken road that was semi heading towards my destination. I tired keeping alert but it was hard with the sun baring down on me my body not used to actual sun or its heat just walking alone was making me sweat up a storm. Suddenly I heard a noise from my right as two not very friendly looking men popped out from behind some tall rocks.

"well looky what we have here a regular gem of a find If ya ask me aint that right fred?' the bigger burly man said holding what looked to be some kind of pipe. The smaller but not by much man he called fred smiled through what few teeth he had left and bearing what looked like a board with spikes coming out of it laughed. "Yea real purty too bet she'll fetch a good load of caps if we keep that face of hers purty."

I backed up from them trying to distance my self grabbing the only weapon I had on me that might match theirs, my bat readying it to strike if they came any closer. "Stay the hell away from me. I mean it." I was half way to my destination I could now make out some kind of robot infront of a huge door, there were also two other people standing outside with some large pack animal beside them. I could run for it, maybe make it and maybe they would help or maybe this was the place these men were going to take me anyways to sell if they got a hold of me. As I was about to make a mad dash I tripped over the unfamiliar rocky terrain giving the big brute time to swing his pipe down at me. I blocked with the bat barely keeping it from hitting into me. I scooted backwards trying to find a way to push myself back up and still defend myself. Fred came in from behind singing his spike board at my legs making contact with my left thigh the spikes sinking in before he ripped it back out to come again. I screamed out in pain and swung my bat around as hard as I could sending them backing away enough that I scrambled to my feet getting more leverage to swing at them again. VATS stupid use your damn pipboy! My mind yelled at me finally cluing me in that i had an advantage. I keyed in locking both of the men in and targeting two hits each to their heads. Time moved in surreal motion again as each hit met their destination and sent both men down their hands holding their heads. As soon as VATS released I turned and ran as fast as I could my thigh throbbing but manageable. I wasn't going to give them a chance to catch up with me. As I jumped over a rock into view of the robot I saw another man had come out into the area wearing a long brown duster over weathered jeans and shirt topping the ensemble off with a tattered cowboy style hat. He didn't pay any mind to me as he aimed his rifle firing off a round behind me.

"Forget this shit! Lets get outta here!" I could hear one of the men who had attempted to follow me say as I looked back at the two of them running for the hills. I breathed out relieved that that ordeal was over for the moment.

"Hey there kid, you almost became slaver trade, where are you from exactly?" the man in the duster turned to look at me fully, his dark skin was aged maybe putting him in his 40s but it was hard to tell.

"I uh.. I came from Vault 101 sir...Thanks for your help. I really didn't come out of one hole to be place in another so soon." I said as he smiled.

"I like you girl, I've never met anyone that fresh out in the wasteland show two slaver bastards what for. Names Lucas Simms. I'm the town's sheriff, peacekeeper, and sometimes even Mayor when needed."

"My names Trinity Jo, though most people call me Trinity or TJ. I am looking for my dad, hes middle aged man about this tall brown hair and eyes like me. Have you seen him?" I asked describing my dad hoping he may have stopped here too.

"Can't say that I have but I have a lot on my plate as is without the task of keeping track of who comes and goes in this town. I'm sorry but you might have some luck at Moriarty's saloon though." He said turning and beckoning me to follow, to head back through the now open entrance to the city inside the huge metal walls. It was comprised of many buildings on top of each other all made out of scrap metal scavenged through out the wasteland.

"Thanks, what is this town?" I asked as I followed him in.

"Miss Trinity welcome to Megaton!" Simms smiled.


	11. Following His Footsteps

Ch 11

Following his Footsteps

**A/N~ Some speeches will have spot on quotes others may be changed slightly or given better character development that pertains to my story, just incase you wondered why I'm not 100 in game perfect all the time :D ***

* * *

"Megaton eh? What's it named after?" I asked the man I now knew as Sheriff Simms.

"Well it's kinda named after that there bomb in the center of town." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"A bomb?! Please say it isn't still active is it?" I asked surprised that these people would chose to build a city around a possibly still live bomb.

"Well most people don't know that it still poses a threat, and hell Cromwell and his crazies worship the damn thing so its stayed the way it has since it landed there. Besides there's nobody in this town I'd trust to even take a gander at it." He sighed as it did trouble him that the thing could go off any day.

"Well if you'd like I could check it out and disarm it. Anything to help the man who saved my life out there."

"You'd do that for us? Take a look at it first ok, and if you can disarm it I'd pay you 100 caps for doing so. Its the least I could do to repay you." He said.

"Thanks, but may I ask what caps are? Vault girl remember." I smiled making a joke on me.

Simms chuckled, "I really like you, caps are nuka cola caps that have become a means of trade out here in the wastes. Its the currency now just about everyone trades and sells with them. If you need any more help I'll be glad to assist but duty calls and I must get back to patrol. Enjoy your stay here." He smiled tipping his hat and turning to go patrol the town. Suddenly there was a stinging in my leg reminding me I had an injury that needed taking care of. "Before you go Mr Simms does this town have a doctor by chance?" I asked which he almost smacked his head for not tending to someone who had been injured.

"I'm sorry I should have mentioned where things were in this town. Dr Church's clinic is just down this hill to the right. Moriarty's saloon is your best shot at getting info on your dad and Moira's shop to get some armor if you're going to be out in the wastes looking for him are up there to the left. And If you're hungry try The Brass Lantern its still 200 year old crap but they at least spice it up a bit." Lucas smiled tipping his hat in farewell as he turned and went on his way. I made my way down the hill figuring I'd at least meet the doctor incase I ever get into serious trouble in my travels.

"You best have cancer, because from the look of it your breaking rule number one right now." I was greeted with as I entered the clinic.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry I was just wanting to touch base with the local Doctor. I can come back another time, I'm sorry..." I said as a dark skinned man entered the makeshift waiting area.

"Wait a sec...you're not from that vault thats on your suit there are ye?" He asked suddenly interested.

"Yes...I'm looking for my dad, he's a middle aged man about your height, brown hair blue eyes, like me have you seen him?"

"I haven't no, but how on earth did you get out of there? That holes been locked up ever since that new guy took over."

"Very complicated and not really in the mood to relive it right now. Maybe I can fill you in later if thats ok?"

"Fair enough my dear, well this is where you'll find me incase you actually manage to injure yourself beyond repair out in the wastes. So unless you're dying I care not to be disturbed much. Thanks."He said thanking me and turning back heading into his clinic area.

Right then well I can just use a stimpack for now should be enough, I thought as I sat down on the chair and dug one out of my pack. I injected the meds into my thigh and discarded the empty syringe into the garbage before getting up and heading back out into town my leg already feeling tons better. I headed up the hill beside the clinic towards where Moriarty's Saloon was next to Craterside supply. I passed a rickety building housing something that was making a lot of racket with an older man standing out front smoking. I stopped short just a little nosy on what was running inside the building.

"Yea what do you want?" he grumbled.

"Sorry I was just wondering what was making all the noise in there?"

"Blasted water pressure keeps dropping from all the leaky pipes in town. I can barely keep the pumps running let alone try and fix the busted pipes."

"Maybe I could help? I could fix the pipes for you if you'd like?"

"You.. you would? Well then missy I'd be much obliged. I'm afraid I can't pay you much but I'll try and make it worth your while. Here's some scrap metal and a wrench if you find the leaks to repair them with." He smiled finally having somebody actually willing to help. "You're new around here ain't ya? I'm guessing you may be looking for an older man who I saw in Moriarty's a couple nights ago."

"You've seen my dad? Thats' what everyone keps telling me so I'm headed to that saloon now."

"Good luck, Moriarty thinks he owns this whole damn place, so watch your step with him."

"Thanks um.." I said trying to get his name as he hadn't said yet.

"Walter missy, Sorry I forgot to introduce myself I guess. Excitement to have someone helping me is a little overwhelming." Walter chuckled.

"Thanks Walter, and its no problem, I'm Trinity by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same but do excuse me I hear a whistling starting that means it ain't going to be pretty if I don't get back to work. See you around." he said as he rushed back inside the water plant.

I made my way on up to the saloon and entered the place. Nothin like having a bunch of eyes turn to see the fresh customer come in to make a person just want to run back out. There was a man behind the counter with his back to me his short hair cut was scraggly so I figured he may be who I wanted to talk to.

"Um excuse me sir...Gah! What the hell are you?" I said shocked as the gentleman turned around his face almost non existant through the peeling skin and hardly any normal features that a human would have. Many parts of his face you could see only the muscle attached to the bone and twitched when he moved to speak.

"What you ain't ever seen a Ghoul before kid?" he said slightly disgusted that he was being question about his existence.

"A what? I'm sorry sir, but no I've never seen anyone like you before." I said as I saw him take a moment to look me over a slight fear in his eyes as he did so but it seemed necessary to him.

"Some of us didn't get the luxury of dwelling in some hole when the bombs fell. Most people died, but some of us survived the radiation and became a sort of walking dead called ghouls. We have our souls and human feelings but most treat us like we are mindless zombies and want nothing to do with us. And with a face like ground brahmin meat who can blame people really."

"I'm sorry, its not that bad actually."

"Well even if ya don't mean it thanks for at least trying. Names Gob and I can sell you any drink you might be thirsty for."

"Thanks Gob, are you the only ghoul here?"

"Yea I used to live in Underworld, but came out here exploring new trade routes when Moriarty offered me a job. Some job this turned out to be, I'd rather go back to Underworld but I owe too much now to Moriarty. I don't eat or sleep yet the bastard still charges me room and board."

"Maybe I can work something out when I speak to him about my father." The ghouls eyes lit up in fear as I said that.

"No you can't! I'm not even supposed to talk to the customers let alone have one ask him to change his ways of treating me. He'd beat the hell out of me for sure, so please I appreciate your idea of help smoothskin but just stick to what you want to know from him ok."

"I'm sorry Gob I didn't mean to upset you. If there's ever anything I can do to help you though let me know ok."

"Uh thanks kid...you're not bad for a smoothskin. Moriarty should be in his office through that door if you want to see him" Gob said as he went back to banging on the radio that was slightly playing some music but was mostly static. "Damn radio, can barely hear GNR through this thing."

"Gob I keep telling you its not the radio, something's wrong with the signal." A red headed lady yelled at him from the corner.

I made my way and knocked on the door hearing a come in, in response. I could tell this man had a unique accent I wasn't familiar with.

"Hi there, um..I was told you might have seen my dad pass through here...?" I asked as the tall man got up to see who was talking to him. He had thick wavy dark grey hair and a neatly trimmed beard to match, he was well muscled too from having to keep the peace in his bar.

"Well my my lookey who we have here! My god its you dearie, my how you've grown, it's been a long time since you and your father passed through here."

"Excuse me? We've never met before." I said slightly confused.

"Oh but we have my dearie, you were just a we babe back then with nary a tit to suckle poor dear when your dad and you passed through here to get into that vault. I'm sorry about your mother though, truly I am."

"I think you have the wrong person, My dad and I were born in the vault..." Moriarty shook his head.

"Is that what he told ye? That you and he were born there? I'm sorry but your dad lied to ye. You were born out here in the wastes before your dad got you and him sanctuary in that vault."

"My dad wouldn't lie to me, you're the one whose lying." He couldn't be telling the truth, though it would answer a lot of questions I had had growing up, but it just couldn't be true.

"Well dearie you best be accepting that he did and you weren't born in that hole. Aye the lies we tell the ones we love to keep them safe. The sooner the better too, wouldn't want someone taking advantage of ye if you keep up with that belief of yours."

"Fine whatever, do you know where he went?" I asked.

"Aye I do, but information is a commodity now a days and its worth a price. So a hundred caps will get me to tell you where he went off to." Moriarty smiled.

"But I thought you and my dad were friends? I don't have any caps yet. Please would you just tell me where he went?"

"Uh uh dearie, information is trade now so you best find a way to get some caps then I promise you you'll have what you want. See me when you have the money lass." he chuckled turning and ignoring my presence.

"I'll be back, and when I do you'll have your money and I'll get what I want." I snapped at him before marching out of his office and back into the bar. I was about to exit when something caught my eye. I looked to my left at a younger gentleman in a sharp business suit beckoning me to come over to him. I cautiously approached him keeping my distance at first.

"Yes come closer my lady, thats it. I've never seen you in here before so you must be new here and I have a little business deal I'd like to offer you." the man talked slyly and just above a whisper.

"I'm slightly intrigued go on..." I said wondering if maybe it would be an easy way to get some caps.

"I'm Mister Burke and I am from Tenpenny Tower just north of here, and well Mr Tenpenny sees this town as an ugly reminder of what the wastes really are these days and is a bit of an eye sore. I have with me a fission battery that I could use someone like you to rig that bomb in the center of town to blow up. I'll definitely make it worth your work."

"You want me to do what now?" I said thinking this man should be reported to Mr Simms for what he was wanting to do.

"I'll pay you 1000 caps if you take this detonator and rig the bomb to blow from a safe distance of course. Will you help me? You have no ties to this place, your too new to have any and that makes you perfect."

I wanted to hit the man myself, I thought for a moment, if I take it it would be proof enough I'd think for the Sheriff to do something, if I dont he may find someone else who would actually do it it then we'd all be dead. "Ok, I'll take it and do the job."

"Excellent, once you rig it meet me back at Tenpenny Tower and let the fireworks begin my dear." He smiled with a pleased grin. I took the battery and stuck it in my pocket to give to Mr Simms the moment I found him. I left him in the little alcove at the bar and headed outside. I walked down to my left and heard a hissing noise coming from a pipe, looking over the ledge I could see a busted pipe with water shooting out of it. I should probably get these fixed before I see Lucas I thought to myself as I climbed over the railing and jumped down onto the roof of another building to get to the leaky pipe. I laid down on my stomach reaching over the ledge to get a grip on the pipe with my left hand wrapping a piece scrap metal Walter gave me around it. Using the wrench I tightened it around the leaky pipe securing it as tight as I could possibly make it which seemed to fix that one. I hopped back up to my feet then grabbed the railing an hoisted myself back up. It was getting really hot out and I was sweltering mi my vault suit so I dropped the top half of my suit tying the loose arms around my waist leaving my tank under it to relive some of the heat. I wiped my forehead and made my way walking around the city getting familiar with it and looking for the other leaky pipes. I soon found one on the ground running underneath on of the buildings. It was a welcome break from the harsh sunlight, as I bent down and repaired the pipe. I was starting to feel a little tired which was weird as it was only around three in the afternoon I made my way down back around the bomb in the center and figured while I was passing by I'd take a look at it. Much to my pipboy's rad counter's protests I stood in the irradiated water opening the panel on the side of the bomb and looking over the problem. I discerned that clipping a couple of wires and it would be disarmed for good but it would have to wait I had another job to finish first. I looked up towards the entrance of the town seeing the final pipe shooting water out at force. I climbed up the hill and applied the last of the scrap metal to it and wrenching it down hard. At least the sun was starting to set now but my skin felt like it was on fire for some reason. I headed back to the water plant to inform Walter that the pipes were fixed.

"Something I can do for you Missy?" He greeted me as I entered the plant.

"I got all the leaks fixed I believe. There were three of them that I found."

"By george you sure did missy, readings are up by 80% from this morning. Thanks a lot! Here I know 200 caps is not much but its all I can offer for you help." he said handing me a sack full of caps.

"Oh thats very kind of you and it was hardly any trouble at all. If there is ever anything else you need help with feel free to ask" I said.

"Well thanks, I could desperately use any scrap metal you find along your way. I can pay you fifteen caps for every piece you gather for me. Think you could do that?"

"Sure I can! May I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead, whats on your mind?"

"Have you ever had your skin feel like its flaming hot and about to burn off?" My arms and face felt like they were melting off my body.

"Oh dear, Missy I'm afraid that is called a sun burn, Doc Church should have something to help you. I forgot you being new to the area that you should endure wearing your long sleeves until you aclimate better." Walter said noticing how red my face and arms were turning. "best get yourself over there before he closes up for the night and thanks again!"

"You're very welcome, bye Walter"

"See you around Trinity."

I left the water plant and made my way back down to Doc Church's clinic. I entered fearing the grumpy response I had received earlier. "Doc Church?"

"Now what are you dying from already?" He grumbled as he came into the waiting room. "Oh dearie, you know you should keep yourself covered until you get used to the sun up top. Its no lightbulb and can do some serious harm if you don't be careful." He said seeing my condition and sighing. "I can treat you, you got any caps yet?"

I kept in mind that I needed 100 for that bastard Moriarty, and I should keep some back for food and supplies too."Um.. I have 50 I can pay you with. I have also learned that information is also a commodity now so I'll tell you whatever you want to know about how I got out and anything else you want to know." I said.

"Is that so, well for some its valuable, but I was only curious, but 50 caps is plenty to ease your burns its up to you if you want to share or not. Follow me." He said leading me to a cot to sit down upon while he got his burn supplies.

"Well it wasn't easy but my dad who I'm trying to find kinda broke down the barriers first when he left. I know that 101 had a long time ago sent out a couple of trade groups to make some connections with this town I believe."

"Thats right, one of the groups had a couple named the Palmers in it, real nice folks, would have had a better life up here than down there I believe. Were they still alive down there when you came out?"

"Yes, Mrs Palmer was. Her son Jonas I'm afraid was killed by the Overseer because he helped his best friend, my dad." I said as Doc Church applied some cream that felt amazing on my burnt skin.

"Did you kill him?"Doc asked looking into my eyes with a questioning fierceness.

"Kill who?" I asked.

"The Overseer?"

"No. As much as I wanted to he's my best friend's dad, I couldn't do that to her. Maybe she can get him to be better she's the only one who has a chance anyways."

"Good girl, I'd hate to see you become a cold killer already. Look I know it'll happen eventually but try to be just in this world. You have a good spirit and it's already shown here at least." He said as he wrapped my right arm lightly in a bandage around my upper arm and shoulder where it had been burned the worst.

"Thanks, I will try, I'd like to do what I can to help anyone in need." I said smiling.

"Keep that on for a few days, and keep your damn clothes on." he grumbled back to his grumpy self. "I dont do this often ya know and my time's very valuable for those with real issues. Now I don't want to see you again unless your on deaths door and I pray I never see you that way either." He half smiled letting me understand that his grumpy forwardness was to keep people from taking advantage of him and not come crying to him for every little cut or scrape, that they could handle that themselves and only come for serious wounds and illnesses. My dad had failed at being that grumpy in the vault, though he had nothing better to do so he had allowed them to come whenever for whatever reasons.

"thanks again Doc," I said as I paid him and left the clinic, by that time the sun had mostly set so I set off to Moriarty's now having enough caps.

"Hey Gob, Moriarty here?" I asked coming into the bar.

"yea smoothskin, hes in his office." he smacked on the radio again trying to get it to work.

"Hey keep doing that and it's not going to play at all ya know." Gob just grumbled and went back to cleaning the glassware.

I entered his room where he was sitting at his computer typing away at something. "Hey I have your 100 caps now will you tell me where my father went?"

"I'm sorry that deal came and went when you did. Its 300 caps now dearie, or 100 and a nights service under Nova if you're willing to trade." He had a smirk to him that made me feel sick.

"What do you mean a nights service?" I was afraid to ask.

"Well you are quite the lady and My customers do like then fresh from the wasteland if you catch my drift." He said looking over my whole body checking me out which about made me hurl right there in his office.

"Ugh disgusting and no thanks. I'll just find another way, goodnight." I said storming out of his office.

As I passed Gob and the radio it suddenly went clear enough to hear a man named Three Dog speaking on it.

"I have some news for you kiddies of the Wastes, seems like we got ourselves a cat who crawled up out of one of those Vaults. You see this man named James came to see me, ol'Three Dog here at Galaxy News radio in the middle of the DC wasteland, wanting to know whats been going on here in the wastes. So I gave him the good, the bad, and the just plain ugly on the going ons and then we parted ways. He had some good plans of his own that would help in fighting the good fight. Thats all folks, now heres some music!" the radio switched to some swingers tune playing willfully.

Bingo, well screw you Moriarty I got everything I need now I thought. I left the bar and looked around seeing as it was quieter out and hardly anyone around it might be a good time to go ahead and disarm the bomb. Less people to think I was doing something else to it. I made my way down to it stepping into the irradiated water and removing the panel.

"And what do ye think you're doing dearie." I shuddered hearing Moriarty's all too familiar accent behind me.

"You know this things still active right, well I'm disarming it for the Sheriff." I stated not even glancing at him.

"Aye, but no one gave you permission from me did they?"

"Excuse me, but you're not the guy in charge. Simm's is." I went to turn but he grabbed me from behind instead pulling me back away from the bomb and up out of the water. "Hey! Let me go!" I said struggling against his grip.

"Oh I'll let you go, hey Sheriff over here!" I heard him call seeing Sheriff Simms coming down the hill on patrol. "Think we need to do something about this lass." Simms came over eying Moriarty suspiciously.

"On what accord Moriarty, this gals been helping out 'round here which is more than I can say for you sometimes."

"Well maybe she's just pulling the wool over your eyes." He spat as he reached into my pocket where I had stuck the fission battery Burke had given me and pulled it out giving it to Simms.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" I yelled at him.

"Question is lass what were you doing to that bomb? Rigging it to get rid of us?" I could see the devilish grin he was bearing he knew Burke gave me that and he was setting me up.

"Thank you Moriarty. I'll detain her from here. You can go back to your business now." Simms said as Moriarty held onto me letting Simms handcuff my arms behind my back.

"But I wasn't going to..." I started to explain but Simms cut me off.

"Not here miss, you'll explain yourself in Jail." He said loud enough for Moriarty to hear as he left. Simms guided me up the opposite hillside towards what looked to be a makeshift jail right next to a residence, but when you're boxed in like this I guess its the only way to keep an eye on your prisoners. We entered it and he pushed on my shoulders forcing me to sit on a lone chair in the center of the room reminding me of experiences I had had before several times in the Overseer's office in the vault. I winced as he did so the pressure on my sunburn was still tender.

"Now please explain why a girl who goes around fixing pipes, would have a device in her pocket that could be rigged to blow this place sky high?" He said as I shrank back out of habit fearing authority figures questioning me when I had done right.

"I only had it because I... hadn't seen you yet..., a man named Burke gave it to me wanting me to rig the bomb to blow. I would never do such a thing and had zero intentions to do so. I only took it so that you'd have proof if you decided to go after Burke." I stuttered slightly at first but Simms just offered a strange smile easing my nerves just a bit.

"Burke works for Allistar Tenpenny a man who will do anything to get rid of things he deems unworthy to live in his world. He might become your second enemy soon." He said going around to release me from the handcuffs.

"Second sir?" I asked.

"Well by the looks of things you've managed to make Moriarty unhappy with you hence why I chose to placate his dominance complex and make it like I arrested you. Can't imagine how you made that happen." Simms rolled his eyes and chuckled at saying that.

"Well I refused him my body, and if that makes him mad so be it. That's probably why he tried to set me up for the bomb, which by the way I can totally disarm it and nobody will be able to try to set it off ever."

"I'd like that, but it can wait till morning, I'll watch you and make sure nobody else bothers you while you do it, it can be your community service" He joked again in which I laughed a little."That's what I want to hear, I was beginning to think the bastard scared you there for a minute."

"Not so much as piss me off, but thanks." I smiled before a yawn interrupted.

"Hey there why don't you come spend the night at my place. Got a spare bed and all, kinda make up for the show I had to put on arresting ya and all."

"Thanks I really appreciate it, you've been so kind I don't know how I can ever repay you. I can pay you some caps for keeping me overnight." I said offering a handful from my sack.

"No need for that miss Trinity, you've earned it, lets go its just next door." he said as we exited the jailhouse and went across the way to his house. It was made out of a large passenger section of an old airplane and had sections of it turned into the different rooms of his house.

"Hi Dad! You're home early!" A small boy maybe around the age of 10 came out of his room.

"Hey sport, I'd like you to meet someone, Harden this is miss Trinity she's been helping me around town so its ok to chat with her if you ever need help in town ok." Simms said as I smiled at the boy holding out my hand offering a handshake which the boy smiled back and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you Harden."

"Now go back to bed I'll be in there in a moment to read to you for a bit." I had to take a breath and look around Simms was such a good father reminding me of my own out there alone and not evening knowing I had followed, when I saw a familiar bobble head sitting on a shelf.

"Maybe my dad wasn't always from the vault, he had one of those in his office though his had a lab coat like he did." I said admiring the figure.

"you can have it if you'd like. It was just something a passerby had given me years ago, but I think you should have it."

"I couldn't you've been so kind to me already.."Simms interrupted me putting it into my hands.

"I insist, I think you will need it out there more than I do having it sit on a shelf. No buts missy." He said seeing I was about to protest.

"Thank you again Sir, for everything." I followed him as he showed me to the spare bedroom.

"You're quite welcome, Goodnight miss Trinity." He smiled as he left me for the night.


	12. Ch 12 Of Bombs, Burke's and Minefields

Of Bombs and Burke's, and Minefields!

"Good Morning Trinity, are you ready for your community service?" Lucas chuckled as he greeted me as I entered the kitchen part of their home.

"I am sir, and I can't thank you enough for allowing me to stay here last night. I know I wont have the luxury of a bed out there." I said.

"Ain't that the truth. No worries kid get your community service done and maybe I can arrange a place for you to call home here in Megaton. Lets go." Lucas said knowing he should get on patrol soon.

"Alright see you around Harden." I smiled at him as he was eating his breakfast.

I followed Lucas out and down the hill it was early morning the sun was just starting to peak over the metal walls of the town as we reached the back of the bomb. I reopened the panel and began work using a switchblade I had kept from the vault cutting the two wires and using it as a makeshift screwdriver to remove the circuit board which would leave the bomb disabled permanently and noticed the little onboard computer screen go dead as I did so.

"There, that should keep anybody from ever trying to mess with it again. and no one will know the difference unless they open the panel. But they still couldn't repair or undo what I have done." I said closing the panel back up as a man dressed in white came down the south hill.

"Come to bask in the glow of Atom's Light Sheriff? I didn't think you were into it but welcome anyways my dear sir. And to you too Madam, care to learn of the gracious giving Light of Atom my dear?" The man asked gladly taking his usual spot in the irradiated water to start his morning preaching routine. I gladly moved out of it bowing my head down and declining.

"Good day Confessor, but thanks anyways" Lucas said as we moved off.

"That's a little strange, he actually chooses to stand in that irradiated water all day?"

"Well Confessor Cromwell thinks that Atom bomb has some mysterious divine power or some bullshit like that. I only believe in one divine being and a bomb ain't ever done shit to me except destroy our world. Do you believe in a higher power miss Trinity?"

"Well my mom had a favorite verse from the bible; "For I am the Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the End. I will give unto Him that which is athirst of the fountain of life, freely." Revelations 2:16 I believe is what it's from. We didn't have a bible only that verse in a frame but I think a higher power call it God or whomever, is indeed involved, I don't think I'd have had this much luck or help otherwise." I said honestly.

"You're father's a good man I believe with a good heart if he taught you that. Now with that, ready for a confrontation with Mr Burke?" He said, "Got anything that can shoot just in case?" He sounded slightly worried that the man in question may try something and back up would be appreciated.

"Um I only have a bb rifle and my bat sir, the Overseer took the pistol I had gotten" I said almost forgetting that, "If i can get another I'll gladly back you up sir."

"We'll see if Moira has something that will do for now." he said stopping short at Craterside supply. "She runs this shop and always has just about anything you'd ever think you'd need and then some. I'll wait out here for you I'm not in the mood for Moria this morning." Simms chuckled.

"Alright I'll be right back." I said entering the small shop filled with lots of shelves and odds and ends from pre war junk to man made weapons and clothing. There was a man leaning against the wall heavily armed just watching the woman sweeping and taking notice of me and eying me for my intentions. I approached the lady in an old Robco jumpsuit as she swept, "Hi are you Moira?"

"Oh! Hi there! I didn't hear you enter, welcome to Craterside Supply home of just about everything. Hey you're that cat from that vault aren't you! Haven't seen one of you out and about in a long time! Which reminds me, I'm trying to write a book on surviving the wastes, you would be perfect to give me an opening from a real life vault dweller! How exciting would that be! Can you help me?" She greeted exuberantly and kinda bounced around as she made her way behind her sales counter. "What was it like down there in that vault and your reaction coming out if you don't mind?"

"Um.. ok.. It was kinda dreary and dull and not much of a life down there. Our Overseer was not a very nice one. Out here has been quite a huge shock that I am glad this town was close by or I don't think I would have made it very far in the wastes." I said.

"That's perfect! I mean I'm sorry it sounds like that place was the pits, but hey maybe you can help me help others. You see I'm trying to write this book a kind of Wasteland survival guide, you know to like educate wanderers of the dangers out there, and how to find things that are helpful like food, medicine, and what dangers are around every corner and how to survive. Interested?" she said.

"I uh really came in here to buy a pistol but um I can try, what exactly can I help you with writing it?"

"Oh well the first chapter I need help with showing people how to find food and medicine, thats important! I also need to study the dangers of radiation poisoning and the effects it has on someone, and I'd really like to get my hands on a live mine to study. I can pay you to in caps, supplies, meds and even some of my homemade inventions for all your help. In fact dearie take this armored Vault suit for helping me with the forward!"

"Thanks! I'll help you with your book, but can I just buy a pistol for now and come back and talk to later about helping you out?"

"Oh sure thing dearie, I've heard you have been helping out a lot already around here so here's what I have for sale what do you like?" she said showing me to the shelving holding varios pistols, rifles, and other weapons. I still had 10mm ammo from the vault so I chose a fairly good condition Pistol and some extra ammo from the shelf.

"I think that will do me for now, thanks Moira!" I said trading her caps for my new pistol. I returned outside tucking away the ammo into my pockets and the pistol into my belt behind me.

"All set I take it?" Mr Simms smiled as he led the way to Moriarty's Saloon where Burke spent most of his hours wasting in town. There wasn't anyone but Billy Creel in the bar area talking to Gob and Nova, and Mr Burke was in his alcove against the corner getting an early start to his drinking day.

"Good day Sheriff, what brings you to the bar this early? That newcomer there giving you grief already?" His sly soft spoken voice asked as he eyed the sheriff suspiciously.

"Nope in fact she just helped prove that you're up to no good in this town Mr Burke. Proof that you were trying to rig that bomb in town to blow for your boss. Now If you'd be so kind to not try and resist arrest I'll be taking you into my custody until further notice."

"Why sure officer, I'll gladly turn myself over you know because well after all I am innocent until proven guilty am I correct?" Mr Burke said as he stood up to follow the sheriff out of the bar. This didn't feel right at all, it was too easy I thought as I saw him shift and pull something out from underneath his coat as the sheriff turned his back to lead him outside. "Sorry Sheriff..."

"Simms Look out!" I yelled as he started to fire at him. Lucas ducked behind a table his grunting in pain as Burke's first shot grazed his left shoulder but he quickly returned fire towards Burke. I immediately queued up 3 head shots in VATS at Burke knowing I really didn't want to hit anyone but him. My first shot grazed his forehead and the wall behind him startling Gob from his watching in awe at the action finally happening in his bar. My next two shots plus one to his chest from Lucas' rifle and Burke collapsed to the ground dead.

"What the hell?...Oh Howdy Sheriff, seems to me you took care of some trash in my establishment. Thanks but would you be kind and get him out of here before his body scares what customers I do have away?" Moriarty politely nodded to us both and went back inside his office after yelling at Gob, "Clean up that area Gob and be quick about it." I gave an apologetic look for making a mess he'd have to clean and I think the ghoul half smiled back but I really couldn't tell. I helped lift the dead Burke with Simms as we carried him outside and back behind the bar area.

"Thanks kid. you can take his loot, ain't nobody going to complain and you saved my ass in there its the least I could offer." He said as he leaned up against the back wall. I took his intact chinese pistol, combat knife, two stimpacks, and decided his suit should be worth some caps to someone so I took it as well. Why waste a good wasteland suit right? When I was finished Lucas and I carried his body to a break in the wall and shoved his carcass outside to become dog and mole rat food. Lucas tried to hide another pained grunt his injured shoulder complaining at the extra exertion.

"Here let me treat that injury, hold still." I ordered him as I took out some med x for the pain, a stimpack and some bandages. I gave him both shots then wrapped his arm up tightly to stop any further bleeding then stood back slightly proud and sad that dad couldn't see what I had done.

"Miss Trinity, you are one priceless addition to our little family here in Megaton. In fact if you want to make this place your permanent residence I have the deed to an empty house, it even includes its own robco butler! Its all yours if you want it." he said handing my keys to a house up on the hill just left of the entrance of the city.

"Really? I'd love to make this place my home when I'm not out searching for my Dad, I'll even bring him back, I'm sure we can help out a lot around here."

"That would be nice we could use some more people like you who actually worked a little to make this place better instead of just hiding out or what not. Thanks again and if you ever need anything you know where to find me." Lucas tipped his hat in his customary fashion and headed back out to patrol the town. I headed back up to Moira's to see about helping her with that book of hers and to see if she'd buy any of the stuff I just looted that I really didn't need.

"Hi Moira, hows it going?"

"Oh hi you, ready to help with my book are you?" she said cheerily.

"Sure am, I even have some more stuff to sell you if you'd like." I said pulling out some of the items Burke had on him that weren't useful to me except to maybe get me some more caps for my travels. "I also have um this suit but I totally understand if its not sellable or whatnot." showing her Burke's slightly holy pre war business suit.

"Oh so that was what all the fuss was about up at Moriarty's. Oh I'm sure some wastelander with higher tastes would love that suit! I'll give you 100 caps for all that stuff what do you say?"

"Sold! Though how about 75 and a stimpack? I'd just be repaying you so that would be even then yes?"

"Of course good thinking. So how about my book which chapter would you like to help me tackle first?"she said putting the stuff I just sold her on it's appropriate shelf.

"Um I'm not yet sure about getting myself irradiated yet, and I'm not sure I have enough skills to tackle raiders but I do have a good record so far dealing with explosives so I'll go to that town for you and try to get you a mine."I said.

"Great! Wel then it's a small town just North of here well quite a bit north I should say, but hopefully all you run into will be mole rats and dogs, and maybe ghosts but I don't think thats true just a big myth. The town is deserted but some say its still haunted but I guess thats for you to find out right hun. If I were you though I think I'd change into that armored suit and carry as much ammo as you can just in case."

"Right, how much for 3 boxes of 10mm ammo?"

"Um 75 caps so you'd break even I guess with the stuff you sold me. That ok?"

"Sure is its a small price to pay for possibly keeping my butt safer anyways. Thanks Moira! See you when I get back and I'll have that mine for you."

"Ok try to come back in one piece ok dearie!" she waved goodbye as I took my goods to my new house on the hill. It was a two story metal shack it looked like from the outside as it sat on top of another dwelling below it. I used the keys Lucas gave me to open the front door entering into my new place to call home. It was actually quite bigger than it looked outside. It had a living room with a very old couch, a little kitchen area with a fridge, a sink and shelves for storage. It had stairs to the right that led upstairs to a bedroom and a spare room of sorts in which the robotic butler was hovering at the moment before turning around to see me.

"Good afternoon Madam, I am Wadsworth your Mr. Handy robo butler at your service. How may I be of assistance to you this fine evening?"

"Um wouldn't have anything to drink on you would you by chance?"

"Of course Madam here you are!" He said as he pulled out a purified water from inside his machinery.

"How many of those do you got in there?" I asked It would be good to pack a few.

"I can produce five of them every three days for thats how long it takes my purifier to recharge itself Madam."

"Thanks may I have the other four then please?"

"Certainly Madam here you are." he said as he handed me the rest of the waters. "Anything else I can do for you Madam?...I hope not..." I could hear him mumble under his robotic breath. I just laughed, a robot who was lazy lovely. "That'll be all Wadsworth Thank you goodnight." I said putting the waters into my backpack before setting it down on the floor by a set of lockers and taking a seat on my bed. I laid sprawled out looking up at the grey metal ceiling and thought now would be a good time to listen to that tape I had found on Jonas. I hit play on my pipboy and listened to the recording.

"Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first.

I... I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong and there's really no telling how the overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going."

"Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with." Jonas said.

"Okay. Go ahead. Goodbye. I love you."

I couldn't stop the rush of tears coming damn right I was pissed, he fucking lied to me and had planned this god knows how many years ago. How the hell could he not see the Overseer's reaction be anything but kill who pissed him off first ask questions later? I had had a suspicion ever since I broke into his computer when I was ten that he was up to something. All those secret experiments, all that time he was just biding till I was old enough to fend for myself? But I didn't belong there, we didn't belong there in the first place. We were wastelanders from the start no wonder it was so hard trying to fit in down there, we weren't meant to be cooped up. I thought angrily to myself as I replayed the recording over again a few more times. Well guess what dad your little girl is out and now actually debating whether to fucking search for your ass or just make a home for herself in Megaton. Deep down I knew better, I knew he was just trying to do what he thought was best and keep me safe, but damn he knew the overseer always had it in for us how could he actually believe he'd let me live? I was going to find my dad, I wanted answers and damn it I was going to get the truth about us, about the wasteland and about my mom. He knew I would have done anything to have escaped with him as he knew I never cared for that hole either. I laid there and just raged silently to myself until my tiredness got the better of me and I fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke restless by the past night and my troubled thoughts I just shuffled through my home slowly collecting my stuff and stashing things I didn't need with me or cared to lose either like my baseball bat, BB rifle and bbs. Sure they might sting but it was not a weapon that was going to kill anything and I knew I needed real fire power out there plus the lighter the load the better I could move and dodge if needed. I slung my pack across my shoulder and headed out of my house locking the door behind me and was immediately greeted by a taller girl who looked about my age maybe a couple years older with her straight blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked a little worried that maybe her idea was a bad one as I looked at her startled by her sudden appearance and having just woke up and I was never really a morning person until I had some coffee or food after becoming a teenager in the vault.

"My name's Lucy and I heard how you helped Simms take out Burke and so I just wondered if..." she started to say but stopped looking at me as I had just started to wipe the sleep out of my eyes and had probably made a funny face in doing so, "I'm sorry maybe I should ask someone else..."

"No..no...it's fine, I'm sorry I just woke up and well it's going to take more than two days above ground in real living conditions for my body and mind to get their act together." I joked having a laugh at my expense seemed to be a good way of easing myself into their world and ways of living.

"Thats probably very true since lightbulbs can't really imitate the sun can they?" she chuckled, "Ok well you see it's my family. I was wondering if you happened to travel near Arefu if you would be so kind to deliver a letter to them? I've been worried sick about them since I haven't heard from my parents or my brother since the strange attacks that have been increasing around there lately. Would you help me? I can pay you some caps and ammo for helping." Lucy held out a small bag full of caps and two boxes of 10 mil ammo as an offering.

"Sure, um though I don't really know where that is exactly, if you can give me a reference so that I may enter it into my map on my pipboy I can definitely get your letter to your family." I said pulling up my map on my pipboy screen, I hated to admit it but this devil of a thing was actually coming in handy far better out here than it did inside the vault.

"It's just northeast of Megaton right about here..." she said pointing at the spot on my map in which I inserted a map marker for it.

"Oh that works out its not far off on my way to Minefield..." I started to say.

"Wait you're going where? Why would you even venture near that death trap?" Lucy said looking at me as if I should have been way to smart to even want to go there.

"Moira wants a mine to study for her book. I'll be totally careful and I'll deliver your letter first so that at least if I blow myself up your letter will have made it." I said offering a grin and Lucy just laughed.

"Girl you are crazy but I'm glad you are helping her with that book, she's been wanting to write it for years but nobody was either brave enough or stupid er..well you know what I mean its hard to find people willing to risk their lives for others out here." Lucy quickly said hoping not to offend the girl who just said yes to delivering her letter.

"Well only a crazy person would stay with the crazies in a hole. I'll take my chances out here any day over that place and I like helping people." I smiled reassuring her that I understood and didn't blame those who didn't want to help, its a life or death struggle everyday just to live let alone going out of your way to help someone might hurry that struggle along a little faster.

"Well if you need anything let me know, you're doing me such a huge favor and I'm very grateful." Lucy said taking off towards the middle of town before I lost sight of her.

I triple checked my pack with supplies as I thought about how the hell I was exactly going to do this. Just traveling the short distance between 101 and here nearly killed me, only God knows what's waiting for me as I traverse the wastes. I couldn't help but think that helping Simms kill Burke was going to come back and bite me in the butt someday too. But I wanted to find my dad and if he could make it to a place called GNR than I sure as hell could try to. I took a sip from one of my waters as I waited for the big metal doors of Megaton to open allowing me back into the big wide world of the DC Wasteland, activating a gps tracker to my destination to make sure I traveled in the right direction. The rocky and crushed wasteland looked all too similar everywhere I looked around the brownish grey tones blended in under the bright sun of a cloudless day. I pulled out the sunglasses I got off of Burkes body and put them on which helped my eyesight and gave me relief from straining to see through the brighter than any lightbulb sun that was shining. Here goes nothing, I thought as I started my way out into the wasteland.

It was hard keeping a straight path climbing across the rocky terrain as I headed towards the place known as Arefu. I was praying that I'd make it by nightfall as I didnt have the skills to rough it out here yet I'm sure I'd be mole rat fodder by the morning. Thinking of that one came growling from out behind a rocky ledge I had entered its territory and nature told it to defend just as it was in my nature to defend myself. I aimed with my pistol firing and only taking two shots to drop it limply to the ground. i remember hearing someone say the meat from them was pretty tasty and well food is life and death out here, so I quickly carved out a bit. The ammo came in tins so I dumped out a box letting the bullets fall loosely into my pack and put the meat inside. at least that way it would keep it from getting its juices all over everything inside my pack as i placed it inside. I stood back up and stretched seeing the beginning of a broken up overpass with what looked like some sort of shack housing on top of it. By the looks of my map it should be Arefu so I quickened my pace seeing the sun starting to set behind me.

"Time to die!" I heard coming from my right as three red blips showed up on my screen flashing getting closer. It sounded human and I caught a glance of one of them wearing what seemed to be a old tire piece over his shoulder and across his chest along with some sort of thick cloth armor around his waist over black leather pants. He came at me first wielding a combat knife slashing wildly towards me, I dodged and weaved pulling out my pistol and taking shots at his dancing around body. "I'm hit! This ain't worth shit!" He screamed deciding he was under armed for his foe and turned and ran back into the rocky terrain. The other two blips had not moved further and I foolishly thought that maybe his buddies' cry had warned them not to try. "Owwww Shit!" I cried out falling down to my knees as I grasped my right shoulder blood oozing through my fingers from the fresh gunshot wound. "Fuck fuck fuck!" I cursed seeing the two blips moving closer now probably thinking they had killed me. I quickly laid flat against the ground the sun had almost set bringing with it a darkness that was beginning to cover the ground and provide disillusioned shadows all around me. I held my pistol close thinking I only had 10 shots left of my 12 shot magazine and if they found me I needed to use them wisely before I would have to reload.

"Aww fuck I can't see anything in this stupid sunset crap. Are you sure it was human? Man Lets go it was probably just a dog or rat I hate being out here in the dark." I could hear a scrappy female voice as she whined probably their weakest link of the group.

"Riles dogs and rats don't shoot back. Get your cunt together and keep an eye out. I want whatever its carrying." a gruffly sounding man said as he kicked at the rocks around him.

My heart was racing if they found me I could die right here, or I could shoot them first I did have an advantage. But aren't they doing the same as me just trying to survive out here. How could I just end a life to selfishly save mine. I wished they just move on before they forced my hand. I held my breath as the the guy I could see in the shadows a huge bulky man carrying what I assumed was a silenced rifle as I hadn't heard the shot being fired, was very close to me but hadn't seen me yet.

"Damn it Riles, Bugs wasn't hyping on jet again was he?"

"He does do it a lot, Elm how should I fucking know!"

"Fucking A..hey what do we have here?" He said as he turned around looking down and seeing me he quickly tried to grab at me but instead fell on top of me as I had shot him in his head at such a close range one shot did the job. Now I was pinned underneath his heavy limp body my right shoulder locked down by his, and the girl who seemed timid before was now aiming her own pistol at my head.

"Stupid fucking move bitch. I should blow your fucking brains out like you did my friend here but seeing as now I'm stuck out here alone tonight I'm going to keep you around until daylight then maybe I'll blow your fucking brains out when my other friend comes back." She sniped as she sat guarding herself with her gun eyeing me with great intent to kill but she didn't really want to be on her own either. She was small framed and her blonde hair looked like someone forgot what they were shaving and just left it in a mangy mess she didn't have much armor on either for someone who seemed to live out in the wastes unprotected. "I ain't movin him off ya neither it''l keep you where I want you." She didn't even bother to take my pistol out of my hand guess she figured she could shoot me faster if I tried to move it to shoot her or she forgot about it either way didn't matter I could barely feel my wrist between the wound and the man bleeding out on top of me.

"I'm sorry about your friend." I offered I knew it wasn't much but maybe she was just a survivor like me trying to make a way for herself.

"Fucking asshole..." She said just grabbing a box of fancy lad cakes for her to eat. Well I tried to apologize but it apparently wasn't appreciated... "I'll finally not have to sleep with his dick tonight." She finished saying after taking a bite of one of the cakes. It was getting hard to breathe with the dude on my chest but I wasn't going to press my luck with the fact she was sort of talking to me.

"Well I'm still sorry he didn't have to have his brains blown out to make him stop that." I said trying to connect even on some level with the girl.

"Eh don't be the creep well deserved worse. I'm no good on my own so if it takes me sleeping with a raider to at least see the light of another day so be it. Keep that in mind kid, may come in handy if you make it past morning that is." She said her gruffness softening as she looked over to me notivcng my very odd predicament and she couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Oh for petes sake I can't stand it anymore say goodbye kid." She said standing up and I could only think here was how I was going to die and thank God my dad wasn't here to see it. I closed my eyes, slightly panicked but also at ease that I at least tried and at least saved a town from blowing up before being wasted. I was suffocating under my own thoughts that I didn't notice the weight being pushed off of me and that the ending hadn't come. In fact I actually could breathe easier, I slowly opened my eyes seeing that though she still held her gun at point on me she had moved the corpse of Elm off of me. "Oh you thought..." She said realizing I thought she was going to kill me and burst out with more laughter. "Damn girl now I'm really fucking glad I didn't shoot you yet you're funny."

"Thanks heh I guess." I coughed a bit as I eased myself to a more upright position.

"Thats far enough..." She pointed her well actually my pistol along with hers at me forcing me to stop moving as I stared a little more hatefully. "Ahh now don't look at me that way after all I did just make it easier for you to breathe. But I said I don't do out here at night so I won't take any chances of you growing balls shooting me and taking off."

"I wouldn't you know."

"what grow a pair?"

"That and I wouldn't take off, if you haven't noticed I'm not seasoned like you out here." I said pulling out some bandages at least I should try and dress my wound less I'm not dead in the morning.

"Yea that was pretty obvious with the duck and cover and the fact you're lying there under the barrel of yours and mine guns. The fact you scared off Bugs and managed to kill Elm without dying has to make me think you're worth something beyond becoming dirt in this hole. I'm tired of talking to you though so lucky us we just can rest until the sun comes up." she said leaning back against another rock as I just continued to wrap my shoulder in what little light the moon gave us that evening. Between my teeth and my left hand I was able to tie them around as tightly as I could. I just stared up at the stars afterwards and sighed to myself wondering what my dad was up too and if he had ran into any messes like this. If only he knew I was even out here looking for him. Lost in my thoughts I drifted off to sleep not really caring as I couldn't go anywhere anyways. It didn't feel long until I felt a sharp kick to my side stirring me awake.

"Hey bitch it's morning."I heard the girl who went by the name Riles say as my eyes opened seeing her arming herself up with...

"Hey! That's mine!" I said suddenly feeling renewed rage towards the scheming wench. I went to move towards her and fell flat forward on my face my hands had been painfully tied behind my back and then attached to my feet. "What the fuck did I do to..." I started before she took her boot shoving it into my gut busting the wind right out of me.

"Shut up and be happy you get to live. Well I don't know for how long but hey its better than a shot in the head right?" she snickered waving a short little goodbye as she turned and walked away, leaving with a mocking, "Thanks kid!"

Why that little bitch, I'll make you pay when I find you, that pack had Lucy's letter and I was not going to fail her, I pledged to myself and her this was not over not by a long shot.


	13. A Father's Dream

Ch 13

A Father's Dream

A/N~ Going to leave you in suspense for a bit and do a Chapter from James' perspective ;) But short and sweet :)

* * *

2:30am Aug 17 2278

James tried not to let tears come over him as he kissed the forehead of his sleeping girl who he was now leaving behind to go back out into the world above and finish what he and his wife had started so long ago it seemed. "Goodbye my love, make a good life down here for yourself." he quietly whispered so as not to wake her brushing her soft brown curls one last time away from her face taking one last good look as though he would hope not it was probably the last time he was going to see her. He got up wiping the few tears that had broke through away on the sleeve of his vault suit and quietly slipped out of her room and their apartment for the last time. He moved silently through the dark hallways up to the administration hallways to meet Jonas outside the Overseer's office.

"Ok Jonas I need to record something first before we do this ok?"

"Are you sure we have enough time? I'm not sure..."Jonas said worried though they hadn't done anything yet that would be alarming.

"Yes I owe it to Trinity to at least try to explain myself...And if you could give it to her I'd be highly appreciative of it." James said. "I know she's going to be terribly angry with me but Its just the way it has to be." James continued before starting the recorder on his pipboy after putting in a blank tape.

"I... I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know." Was he really doing the right thing? He really couldn't afford to second guess himself now the plan was already in motion. "So many things could have gone wrong and there's really no telling how the overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me." James paused silently praying that Alphonse would only blame him. "Obviously you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday things will change and we can see each other again." God he sure hoped so for a part of him was dying while recording this message. Almost twenty years he had spent with the love of his life and blessing. His little TJ, it may have had speed bumps but time had gone just a little too quickly for his tastes. "I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me." He put extra emphasis on that part. "God knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going." Tears had overcome him this time, and he couldn't stop them he just used his sleeve to muffle the aching cry that was trying to escape his mouth. He wouldn't let his sadness come through on the recording or she most certainly would try to follow him.

"Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with." Jonas said.

"Okay. Go ahead," James cleared his throat before continuing, "Goodbye. I love you." James stopped the recording before it could pick up the sounds of the overseer's office desk rotating up revealing a secret tunnel that led right to the vault door.

"Thank you Jonas for everything, make sure TJ stays down here and just make a life of her own. And if she does end up with Deloria in that predetermined marriage crap make sure she doesn't kill him would you?" James chuckled softly, thinking at how the two had an unsaid agreement after their altercation after the GOAT, and had actually started becoming friends with each other. "Goodbye my friend, make sure to close this as soon as I'm through log off and get out of here so the guards don't find you and think you had anything to do with this ok." James said shouldering his pack and heading down into the tunnel. A short jog a couple of buttons pressed and he was inside the vault door room. Now or never he thought as slid the lever forward on the control panel causing the alarms to go off and the beginning of steel upon steel grinding together as door began to open in front of him. As he ran through the door he could barely hear the shouts of the guards who had come to answer the alarm. It was dark out as he went through the door that led him back into the wasteland, hearing the two ton vault door screeching closed behind him. That sound of closure and that he had left behind the one thing he cared about broke his solidarity as he broke down and cried. "Oh Catherine, I have done my best, I have made a good decision to leave her and finish Project Purity yes?" he quietly sobbed to himself as he sat against a rock outside the hidden vault door entrance for a bit. He took out a picture one he had held closely since the day it was taken of Trinity and him after he showed her how to shoot her new bb gun. He took a swig from the small bottle of scotch he had taken with him thinking to himself. You're safe in that place honey and that alone will keep me going out here away from you, stay strong in there and maybe one day we will see each other again when water runs pure and clean through this city. He sighed placing the photo back into his inside pocket of his vault suit and looked at his pipboy. Megaton was just a short hike and the sooner he caught back up in this world the better. He got up storing his bottle of scotch back into his bag, wiped his face with his sleeve and took off towards the town.

"Welcome to Moriarty's Saloon...nice suit their smoothskin."

"Thanks Gob...Moriarty in?" James said catching the ghoul in surprise.

"uhh...have we met?" Gob stared at James hard looking him up and down, "It's you! Ain't you missing a baby well I guess she would be all grown up now?" he finished recognizing the man after all.

"Safe where I left her but yes she has grown up."

"Oh well..." Gob stuttered a bit knowing what it was like leaving someone behind, "Moriarty's asleep but you can hang out here till he shows up. Usually early morning but with him you never know. If you have caps Nova has rooms, otherwise that barstool or the lounger over there is free until Burke shows up."

"Thanks always Gob. I had hoped you'd had made it back to underworld long ago."

"Nice to know some people care." Gob said returning to wiping down the glassware.

"Made it almost twenty years down there before getting yerself kicked out did we?" Moriarty surprised James from behind coming out from one of Nova's rooms. "Run out of scotch down there in that hole?"

"Just as pleasant as always Moriarty. May we speak in private." James asked politely acknowledging the older man with matching salt and pepper wavy hair and beard.

"Of course lets go into my office back here. What no darling we babe with you this time?"

James had to question if this was his punishment for leaving her behind as every time he was asked it was like a dagger being wedged in his heart harder and harder. "Not this time." James replied shortly.

"Hmm I see, well then I suspect you are wondering what's going on out here since you hole'd yourself down in that vault yes?" He said breaking open a bottle of whiskey pouring himself a shot.

"Something like that yes."

"Well then you really should seek out Three dog in downtown DC near the old museum of Technology ruins. He resides in a building they call GNR, he got an old radio station up and running a few years ago and has been spreading the news he gets from many sources I can't even fathom."

James listened to the man who twice now has been somewhat helpful and open and he knew Moriarty never gave anything without a price and only wondered when his price would come. "I appreciate your help Moriarty. It gets me where I need to go and I don't have time to waste."

"But of course, we ain't getting any younger and if you're out it means only one thing."

"What's that?" James questioned where he might be going with this.

"That you found your answer in that fucking hole in the ground and you're going back to finish that water thingy you blubbered about to me those years ago. I may not be a nice guy but a businessman can see his future twirling down the drain if we can't get fresh water soon. Can't serve the dead and the dead don't pay." He said throwing back another shot of his whiskey to emphasize his point. "Cheers!"

"Hopefully yes I have but that is why I need to get going and see this Three Dog you say?"

"Yep if you survive to get to the mall I'm sure there are Brotherhood units that can help you get you through to him." Moriarty yawned. "That's enough info outta me I have to get me beauty sleep now."

"Thanks again" James said exiting his office and throwing Gob a few caps on the bar counter, before heading out the door and back out into the wasteland. He took out his pistol and kept an eye out hoping most creatures human and not would be asleep at these hours. He only rested to eat or relieve himself and made good time towards the outskirts of the metro DC wasteland area. By now the sun was starting to rise and with it the red blips flashed up on his pipboy. Two mole rats charged out from behind some rubble and he seasonably took aim firing and hitting both of them before they could bite.

The sun was blazing down upon him as he came out from the Dupont Circle station just north of where he needed to be. He was thankful that he could hear the familiar radio calls of Brotherhood soldiers that were nearby.

"You there? What business do you have here at GNR?" A ranger had spotted James and he quickly replied.

"I was told a man named Three Dog resided here and he knows what I need to know so I may restart Project Purity."

"I haven't heard that term in almost twenty years. How do you know about that?" a female Paladin came up from behind James and the Ranger and almost broke formalities realizing who it was. "James?! I mean Lt. sir this is James Meyers one of the original scientists who got Project Purity off the ground. It is an honor to see you again sir."

"We should then without delay escort Mr Meyers to GNR. Paladin Cross since you are well traveled in that area I suggest she take you now before the path is over run with super mutants again." the Lt ordered then continued on his patrol.

"Sir if its not too forward, may I ask...?" Star started but James cut her off having a pretty good idea what she was going to ask.

"I left her in the safety of that Vault to live her life on her own and without me to screw it up."

"But now forever without a way to know if you're ok to live in constant worry sir? That is a little sad, for both of you. I'm sorry sir, I just thought you'd take her with her, I imagine she is as brilliant as you and two minds are always better than one." She couldn't help but feel for the man she had known so long ago and who again was lost.

"Star she's safe its what I promised myself and Catherine. Its why I left in the project in the first place and well now I'm back to finish what I started and so please I ask that we leave it at that ok?" James said slightly curt but easing off knowing she meant well just as she had nineteen years ago. "I'm sorry it's just the way it had to be."

"Aye sir sorry I didn't mean any disrespect sir, lets get to GNR." Star said taking a point position and heading of towards an old school building as various brotherhood were keeping the few super mutants at bay. "Quickly sir, just through here and we can get into the building just across the courtyard." Star said firing off a couple rounds from her Laser rifle as she helped her fellow men clear the path.

They made it into the bigger two story building that Three dog had turned into Galaxy News Radio and had made into his home. Star told him where his door was and left him to join her fellow men in taking a well deserved rest. James headed up to the door on the right passing through a small hallway and another door into the Dj's home base.

"Howdy there names Three Dog, voice of the DC wasteland how may I be of service to you? Come with some news from the wastes?" A younger african american man maybe just a couple years older than Tj greeted him. "Lets take a seat and chat for awhile my friend."


End file.
